Je ne suis pas parfait
by Mimi154
Summary: J'ai décidé de finalement écrire plusieurs OS où Drago déclare sa flamme à Hermione ! Les voila. Reviews please
1. Je ne suis pas parfait

_**Voila une petite OS sans aucune prétention sur le couple Drago/Hermione.**_

_**Dites moi ce que vous ne pensez svp … !**_

_Je ne suis pas parfait._

_23 Avril 2004._

_Cette date ne veut rien dire, à part pour Eux._

_En ce jour de printemps, nos jeunes adolescents se trouvent dans la Grande Salle. Harry. Ron. Hermione. Le Trio d'Or, celui qui a vaincu Voldemort et qui restera à jamais dans la légende._

_Ce sont des amis, et ils sont enfin heureux, ensemble…_

_Mais si on se rapprochait, on verrait qu'une des trois personnes ne parait pas si heureuse que ça ! Elle, elle a toujours soutenue ses amis, quitte à perdre la vie, elle ne cherchait pas la gloire, nu la reconnaissance, mais juste la liberté._

_Elle l'a eu, après la mort de Voldemort. Elle devrait se réjouir comme ses amis, mais aujourd'hui elle a du mal._

_Dans ce tableau parfait, il y a une ombre, cet ange, ni noir ni blanc. Et il s'est approché d'Elle, lui a fait croire à l'amour. Mais voila, n'étant pas dans un compte de fée, elle s'est rendue compte qui lui a mentit……_

_Un pari, voila ce qu'elle était. Un simple pari. Elle avait cru en Lui._

_Elle avait menti à ses amis pour Lui, car elle ne voulait pas les perdre, et qu'ils étaient trop tôt pour leur dire._

_Tout ça pour rien, pour un cœur brisé, pour des rêves gâchés._

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Il lève la tête. Il la regarde. Il s'en veut._

_Assis avec ses amis, Blaise et Pansy, on pourrait croire qu'il est heureux._

_Après tout, il a fait le bon choix, est allé du bon côté, s'est éloigné de son père, tout ça pour en arriver là._

_Un pari, voila ce qu'elle aurait du être. Un simple pari. Il y avait cru._

_Il avait cru pouvoir résister, lui qui avait pourtant toujours été fasciné par cette fille._

_Il s'était trompé, encore. Il s'en veut, toujours._

_Comment y arriver ? Comment se faire pardonner ? _

_Si seulement il avait une idée…_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Il se lève. _

_Pourquoi ?_

_Elle lève les yeux ?_

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il lui sourit._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Elle détourne les yeux._

…………_Il ne le supporte pas._

_Il se met debout sur le banc._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ses amis l'interrogent._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Ils l'ignorent._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Le silence se fait._

_Pourquoi ?_

_Il prend la parole._

_Pourquoi ?_

_« Je ne suis pas parfait. Ces cinq mots résument tout. Pourquoi ? Car personne ne l'est, car je suis moi, Drago Malfoy, et que l'erreur fait partie de moi. Pourquoi ? Tu m'as posé cette question. Je n'ai pas su y répondre. Pourquoi ? Je ne pouvais te le dire. Je ne te l'ai pas dit. Pourquoi ? Car je ne pouvais pas l'admettre. Je ne voulais pas l'admettre. »_

_Il se tait._

_Je t'aime._

_Elle le regarde._

_Je t'aime._

_Il reprend la parole._

_Je t'aime._

_« Je ne suis pas parfait. A vrai dire, j'ai de nombreux défauts. Je suis un vrai crétin, imbu de lui-même. Un vrai crétin, et qui t'a fait souffrir. Je ne le voulais pas tu sais. Tu devais être un simple pari, mais personne ne peut te considérer comme un simple pari, pas après avoir croisé __**ce **__regard. »_

_Il la regarde._

_Je t'aime._

_Elle rougit._

_Je t'aime._

_« Je ne suis pas parfait. Je ne t'apporte pas tous ce qu'un autre pourrait t'apporter. L'Amour ? Je n'y connais rien. Mais toi, je te connais. Cette manie que tu as de mordre tes lèvres quand tu es gênée, cette façon de remettre une mèche de cheveux en place car elle te gène dans ta lecture, ce sourire que tu me lances quand tu me vois, ce cœur qui bat plus vite quand tu es dans mes bras, ces yeux qui me fascinent et m'entraine dans un tourbillon de bonheur. »_

_Il la regarde._

_Je t'aime._

_Elle s'interroge._

_Tu m'aimes ?_

_« Je ne suis pas parfait. Tu dois l'avoir compris. En plus de ne pas être parfait, je ne sais pas faire grand-chose…à part t'aimer. Car oui je t'aime. Tu vois, je tourne même mièvre pour toi… Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher, car je sais que ça te fera rire, et alors je verrais apparaitre __**ce **__sourire. Celui que tu me lances quand je dis quelque chose de drôle, celui que tu me lances quand tu te moques de moi, celui que tu me lances et qui me fait tout oublier. J'ai besoin de toi, pas parce que j'ai un pari à réaliser, mais parce que, aussi mièvre cela soit-il, tu es ma moitié, celle que je cherchais, la seule qui puisse me comprendre et me combler. Je t'aime. »_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Le silence revient. Plus personne ne parle. Tout le monde s'interroge. _

_Qui est cette fille qui a fait tourner la tête du grand Drago Malfoy ?_

_Et elle se lève._

_Il appréhende._

_Elle s'approche de lui._

_Il guette son sourire._

_Elle ouvre la bouche._

_Il s'inquiète._

_« Tu n'es qu'un sale crétin, imbu de lui-même. Tu n'es qu'un sale crétin, mais je t'aime. »_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_A votre avis ? Que leur restent t-ils à faire ?_

_Se sauter dans les bras et s'embrasser jusqu'à n'en plus pouvoir. Ils le firent. S'arrêtèrent, mais ne se lâchèrent plus, jusqu'à la toute fin…_

_**Voila ! C'est bien guimauve ! ^^**_

_**Bref dite moi ce que vous en pensez ! **_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	2. Je te hais ?

_**Voila, j'ai décidé de faire plusieurs petite OS ou Drago déclare son amour à Hermione ! C'est bien guimauve mais ca m'amuse ! xd**_

_**Laissez des reviews please ! **_

_**=)**_

_Je te hais ?_

_PoV Drago_

_« Je te hais ! Toi, ta maison, tes amis, ta façon d'être, ton sang ! Tout en toi me révulse, ou en tout cas devrait me révulser… Je devrais te haïr, je devrais t'insulter, te mépriser, te soumettre, mais j'y arrive pas… ! » _

_Oui, là c'est moi qui parle ! _

_A qui ? _

_Rassurez moi vous le faites exprès ? Vous n'êtes pas niais à ce point ?! Non parce que là, ce serait chaud quand même ! _

_Bien sûre que oui je parle à Granger, enfin Hermione !!_

_En tout cas, une chose est sûre, c'est que la claque que j'ai reçu vient bien d'elle ! Pfiouu heureusement qu'il n'y a personne dans la bibliothèque, comme cela, personne n'a entendu ce que j'ai dit, et ne sait donc pas pourquoi elle m'a frappé ! _

_N'empêche elle abuse, je vais avoir une marque rouge j'en suis sûre ! _

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_« Ohé Granger, tu fous quoi ?! On doit faire cette potion ! Non mais quelle chieuse !!! »_

_Eh oui je suis même à côté d'elle en Potions ! Une idée de mon cher parrain ! (Je précise que le ton est to-ta-le-ment ironique !!)_

_« Non mais sérieux, c'est pas possible d'être aussi conne ! Allez bouge ton joli p'tit cul et viens m'aider !! »_

_Aieeeeeeeeee, mais ça fait mal ! _

_Elle en a pas marre de me frapper ?! Et voila que tous les Bouffons d'ors se marrent comme des baleines ! Bandes de sagouins va !! _

_Pff, même Rogue s'y met, j'hallucine, même pas soutenue par sa propre famille ! _

_En même temps, même ma propre maison me soutient pas, je n'arrive pas à y croire ! _

_« 50 points en moi pour avoir dérangé le cours Mr Malfoy ! » dit Rogue._

_Quoi ?? Il a du se tromper de nom, ce n'est pas possible !_

_Ouh ouh ouh, c'est moiiiiiiiiiii ???!!! _

_« Miss Granger, je sais que c'est très tentant, mais éviter de refrapper Mr Malfoy avant la fin de mon cours je vous prie ! » continue Rogue._

_« Je ferais ce que je peux Mr ! » lui répond Granger._

_Non mais là je rêve, c'est un vrai cauchemar ……_

_Je vais me réveiller, je vais me réveiller……_

_POURQUOI JE ME REVEILLLE PAS ?????? Arggggggggggh_

_-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Oh elle va pour sortir de la Grande Salle, allez cours Malfoy, cours !_

_Oui, il cours, encore et encore …… OUIIIIII il a atteint la porte avant elle, c'est un nouveau record !_

_*Clap clap clap clap clap*_

_Merci merci ! Je vous tout d'abord remercier ma mère sans qui cela n'aurait été possible, si elle ne m'avait pas mis au monde. Ensuite je remercie mon père, pour avoir des spermatozoïdes aussi géniaux et qui ont donc permis la venu d'un fils comme moi ! Je remercie ensui…_

_Ouhla, elle ferait limite peur avec ce regard noir !!_

……………_Okay je suis mort de frousse, mais qui ne le serait pas à ma place hein ??_

_« Okay Granger, tu vas te poser 10 secondes et tu vas m'écouter ! »_

_« Dépêche Malfoy j'ai autre chose à faire, à moins que tu n'es envie d'une claque de nouveau ? Dans ce cas là, je n'ai même pas besoin de 10 secondes ! »_

_« Très drôle ! Bon écoute… »_

_« 10… »_

_« Putain mais tu te fous de moi ?! »_

_« 9 »_

_« Granger… »_

_« 8 »_

_« Arrête ca… »_

_« 7 »_

_Alors là je suis bouche bée !_

_« 6 »_

_Okay, elle cherche la guerre, elle va l'avoir !_

_« 5 »_

_Aux grands maux les grands remèdes !! Ou un truc dans le genre……_

_«4 »_

_Bref, on s'en fiche, vous avez compris l'idée générale !_

_« 3 »_

_« Je t'aime. »_

_Ahahah et voila ! Tiens ca t'en bouche un coin Miss-je-fais-chier-mon-monde-à-compter-comme-ca !!_

_« Tu as oublié 2 et 1 ! Bref tu m'écoutes maintenant ? »_

_« …… »_

_« Okay, je prend ca pour un oui ! Alors déjà, avant que tu partes dans tes délires de filles, oui, j'ai bien dit que je t'aimé ! Okay je sais, c'est époustouflant, car c'est moi le Grand Drag… »_

_Hum, petit regard noir qui me coupe tout …_

_« Bref, je sens qu'aujourd'hui on va sauter le chapitre où je me jette des fleurs ! Hum, donc je disais…ah oui voila… Je t'aime Hermione. Okay ca parait fou, et même impossible, même moi j'ai eu du mal à m'en persuader alors tu vois … ! Mais en y réfléchissant bien, ce n'est pas si impossible ! Regarde, on passe notre temps à nous chercher ! Et puis tu n'es pas la seule né-moldue dans tout Poudlard, alors pourquoi es tu la seule que j'insulte ? Au début, je me disais que c'était parce que tu es amie avec Potter, mais après tout, y a des tonnes de filles qui veulent sortir avec lui et pourtant je les insulte pas ! Tu vois, je devrais te haïr, mais je n'y arrivais pas, car je t'aime, mais je ne pouvais pas non plus t'aimer, alors j'ai choisi la solution de facilité. T'insulter me permettais de te parler, te haïr me permettais de te regarder sans que l'on me pose de question, aussi, quand je croisais ton regard, il y avait dans tes yeux cette flamme qui m'est seulement destiné, alors j'étais heureux ! Je sais que c'est stupide, c'est pour que je te le dit aujourd'hui. Je suis fou de toi Hermione. »_

_Okay…répond pas trop vite, tu pourrais te froisser un muscle de la mâchoire …_

_« Je t'aime aussi … »_

_« Oh je sais, c'est normal, qui n'est pas amoureux de moi ? »_

_« Tais-toi Crétin » me répond t-elle, avant de s'approcher de moi, et e m'embrasser._

_**Et voila ! Bon j'espère que ca vous a plu ! **_

_**Moi ca m'a fait marrer de l'écrire ! **_

_**Laissez des reviews please ! **_

_**Merci !**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	3. Il ne te mérite pas

_**L'action se situe dans le Sixième Tome, quand Ron et Lavande sortent ensemble.**_

_Il ne te mérite pas._

_**PoV Drago.**_

_J'en ai marre, de mon père, de son fichu maitre, de cette fichue mission, de ce fichue Potter, de ce fichu Wealsey qui fait pleurer cette jolie Granger …… Euh fichue, je voulais dire fichue Granger…… !_

_Raaaaah, j'en ai marre, je sais pas ce que j'ai ces temps-ci, je n'arrête pas de la regarder, elle……avec son sourire, ses yeux marron étoilés…_

_Non mais qu'est ce que je raconte, « ses yeux marrons étoilés », ce n'est pas possible, elle m'a jeté un sort !!!_

_**PoV Hermione.**_

_Il n'en a pas marre celui là ?!_

_Toujours en train de me regarder, fichu Malfoy ! _

_Pff, et voila l'autre qui se ramène avec sa ô combien géniale copine ! _

_Et bien sûre, il faut qu'ils s'arrêtent au milieu des tables pour s'embrasser langoureusement !!_

_Eh merdeeee, j'ai encore les larmes aux yeux !! Vite partir avant que Harry ne les voit ! _

_« Oh mince, désolé Harry, mais j'ai oublié de regarder un truc à la bibliothèque ! »_

_« C'est vraiment vrai ?? » Eh oui, mon meilleur ami a un langage bien à lui._

_« Oui c'est vraiment vrai ! C'est pour le devoir de potions, faut que se soit parfait si je veux obtenir un optimal ! »_

_« Okay à tout a l'heure … »_

_Je l'entendis de loin car j'étais déjà parti loin d'Eux… !_

_**PoV Drago.**_

_Eh voila, l'autre se ramène avec sa copine, l'embrasse sous les yeux de tous comme si le spectacle était plaisant à voir pour les autres, et Granger s'en va avec les larmes aux yeux !_

_Et bien sûre son « meilleur ami pour la vie » ou encore Harry Potter si vous préféré n s'en rend pas compte._

_Et si j'allais la voir, si je la suivais ??!!_

_Je n'ai pas le temps de réfléchir plus longtemps à cette idée saugrenue que je me suis déjà levé, et parti à la rechercher de Granger !_

_J'aurais du m'en douté, elle est allée à la bibliothèque, son petit « repaire » ! _

_Pu***n, quand je la vois comme ça, ça me tue, je n'ai qu'une envie c'est allé péter la gueule à ce débile de Weasley._

_Mais pas sûre qu'elle apprécie…_

_« Il ne te mérite pas… »_

_Et zut, ma mère me la dit pourtant, toujours tourné sept fois la langue dans sa bouche avant de parler…_

_**PoV Hermione.**_

_« Il ne te mérite pas… »_

_Hein ?? Qui a dit ca ?_

_Je lève la tête, et qui je vois ? Malfoy ! En plein dans le mille !_

_« Qu'est ce qu… »_

_« Il ne te mérite pas Granger, s'il croit vraiment que Brown est faite pur lui, c'est qu'il plus débile que je ne le pensais ! Je sais que c'est dure Granger, mais il ne te mérite pas. Tu es tellement plus que lui. Tu as toutes les qualités possibles et inimaginables Granger, et lui préfère prendre une de ces gourdes qui peuple Poudlard et dont Brown fait partie ! Alors, ne pleure pas, ok ? Il ne le mérite pas, ni tes larmes, ni ton amour. Tu es tellement plus, tellement plus que ça Granger ! Ne te lamente pas pour lui, de nombreux mec aimeraient que ce soit eux pour qui tu es des sentiments… »_

_Ouhla, c'est vraiment Malfoy qui me dit ça ?!_

_C'est fou je le sais, mais pourtant, c'est vraiment les mots que j'avais envie d'entendre, et ils sortent de l abouche de mon pire ennemie…_

_« A vrai dire, je ne suis pas sûre qu'un seul d'entre eux mérite ton amour Hermione. »_

_Il m'appelle Hermione maintenant ?!_

_« Aucun d'eux ne te mérite, en vrai. Tu es tout simplement, au dessus de la moyenne, au dessus du lot. Tu vaux plus que toutes ces filles réunies ! A vrai dire, personne ne te mérite, personne ne mérite ton amour… »_

_« Même pas toi ? »_

_Je n'ai pas pu m'en empêcher, les mots sont sortis tous seuls !_

_« Même pas moi, Hermione, surtout pas moi. Merlin sait pourtant combien de fois j'en ai rêvé, mais j'ai beau faire le fier, me mettre en avant et par mon statut et par mon sang, je ne mérite pas ton amour…Je n'en serais jamais digne, malheureusement… »_

_Est-il sincère ? Merlin j'aimerait tellement y croire, ses mots m'ont tout simplement chamboulé !_

_« Tu vois moi je vois différemment les choses…Drago ! »_

_**PoV Drago.**_

_« Tu vois, moi je vois différemment les choses…Drago ! »_

_Merlin, je n'arrive pas à croire que je lui ai tout avoué ! _

_Attendez, deux secondes…elle m'a appelé Drago ?!_

_« Moi au contraire je crois l'inverse, tu dois bien être le seul à le mériter… »_

_A-t-elle bien dit ce qu'elle a dit ?!_

_Il n'y a qu'une chose à faire pour en être sûr, l'embrasser ! Ce que je m'empresse de faire avec joie._

_Au bout de quelques secondes, elle se détache de moi._

_« Qu'en diront les autres Serpentards Drago ? »_

_« Je m'en fiche ! »_

_« Et ton père ? »_

_« Quel père ?! »_

_Car à vrai dire, c'est ce que je pense vraiment, au diable les Serpentards, a diables mon père et ses principes à deux noises, il n'y a qu'elle et moi !_

_Et à son tour, elle m'embrasse._

_Cette fois ci, c'est à moi de me détacher d'elle au bout de quelques secondes._

_« Et Weasley ? »_

_« Quel Weasley ?! »_

_Encore une fois, 20/20 Miss Granger, exactement la réponse que j'attendais …_

_« Si tu le prends comme ça Hermione, il ne me reste plus qu'une chose à faire. »_

_« Laquelle ? »_

_« Te dire que je t'aime… »_

_« … »_

_« Je t'aime ! »_

_« Moi aussi Drago. Je t'aime. »_

_Bien sûre ce ne sera pas facile, bien sûre il y aura des obstacles à franchir, des gens à contrer, mais nous les franchiront ensemble, nous les controns ensemble, rien ne nous empêcheras d'être ensemble, car l'on s'aime, tout simplement._

_**Voila ! **_

_**Moi je suis trop fan de celui là ! Après chacun ses goûts, it's like you want !**_

_**Reviews please, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**=)**_


	4. Un jour au Paradis

_**Voila une nouvelle petite OS. Petite car il n'y aura pas d'action à proprement parler, mais seulement la déclaration de D. Cela réduit donc forcément l'ensemble ! Bonne lecture.**_

_Un jour au Paradis._

_« Hum…S'il vous plait, silence, j'aimerais dire quelque chose ! Je vous remercie. Voila, je voulais juste vous dire, et à toi surtout, que en ce jour, je suis comblé. Si un jour on m'avait que je serais, assis à tes côtés, entourés e tes amis et de mes anciens ennemis, j'aurais fait enfermer cette personne. Mais là, je peux t'affirmer que, si quelqu'un était venu me le dire, je lui aurais dit que ça ne m'étonnerait pas. »_

_**Silence…**_

_« Ca fait bien longtemps que toi et moi on se connait, on a quelque part grandi ensemble, changé ensemble, on s'est battue ensemble. Et tout ça, ça nous a mené là, ça nous a mené à ce jour, à notre mariage. »_

_**Silence…**_

_« Tu sais beaucoup de personnes disent que, pour eux, le jour de leur mariage, c'est le plus beau jour de leur vie. Moi je ne le dirais pas car je ne le pense pas. »_

_**Silence…**_

_« Le plus beau jour de ma vie remonte à quatre ans. Le 22 mai. Pour certains ce jour est un jour qui a marqué l'Histoire, pour d'autres c'est un jour de tristesse. »_

_**Silence…**_

_« Pour moi, c'est le plus beau jour de ma vie. Ce jour à la base terrible, monstrueux a été pour moi le plus beau jour de ma vie. Tu veux avoir pourquoi ? Parce que cette nuit là, quand je me suis endormie, tu étais dans mes bras, pour la toute première fois. »_

_**Silence…**_

_« Pour moi, c'était tout simplement magique… J'avais survécu, mes amis avaient survécus, tu avais survécu. Et tu te trouvais là, à mes côtés, et j'ai su, oui j'ai su à ce moment précis que rien ni personne ne m'empêcherait avec toi. Et que je tuerais jusqu'au dernier ceux qui essayeront de nous éloigner. »_

_**Silence…**_

_« Alors c'est pour cela que je lève mon verre à ce jour… Même si pour beaucoup, il a été sanguinaire. Même si pour beaucoup, il a été un jour d'Enfer. Pour moi, avec toi, c'était un jour au Paradis. Alors à nous, et à ce jour qui nous a réunit !! »_

_***Applaudissement***_

_**Bon j'avoue c'est bizarre et court, mais j'avais envie de l'écrire donc voila !**_

_**A vos claviers pour des reviews ! ^^**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	5. Peut être trop

_**Salut à tous ! Ca fait longtemps que je n'ai pas posté, je l'avoue ! xd Au cas où il y en est qui lisent les autres fics que j'ai, je tiens à vous dire que j'essayerai de traduire ce soir ou demain un ou deux chapitres pour **__**Prove it**__** et en ce qui concerne **__**Un voyage temporel,**__** je dois trouver comment je veux qu'évolue mon histoire, donc ce sera plus long, dsl ! **_

_**Bref, cette os est plus triste que les autres, mais je n'étais pas d'humeur quand j'y ai pensé donc voila… Xd**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_Peut-être trop._

_« Je suis désolé… » Me dit Pomfresh._

_Désolé hein ?? C'est tellement facile pour elle ……_

_**.:Flashback:.**_

_« Je suis désolé. » dit Pomfresh ;_

_« DESOLE ??! Mais j'en ai rien à faire que vous soyez DESOLE ! » Hurle Dray._

_« Drago, mon pote, t'énerve pas c'est pas de sa faute…mon vieux arrête d'y penser ok, on peut plus rien y faire… » Je lui dis._

_« Merde Blaise elle est MORTE ! » me répond t-il._

_« Je sais Dray, et j'en suis vraiment désolé pour toi. Je sais que tu l'appréciais bien… »_

_« Je ne l'__**appréciais **__pas Blaise…J'étais fou, totalement fou d'elle…Et elle est morte…Tu sais la veille elle est venu me voir, elle s'est blotti dans mes bras, et elle a pleuré…J'en étais tellement mal Blaise ! MERDE ! Tu sais aussi bien que moi, que normalement, ça m'attendrit pas mais là…c'était elle…Et elle m'a parlé, elle m'a parlé de ses parents morts, de sa famille qui la considérait comme un monstre, elle m'a parlé de ses _**amis**_ qui ne voyaient même pas qu'elle allait mal… ! Elle m'a parlé de tout ça, et elle a dormi dans mes bras Blaise… Et au petit matin, elle était plus là, y avait juste un mot où elle avait écrit Merci. Putain Blaise, je me suis inquiété, je suis allé dans sa chambre, j'étais mort de trouille, et je l'ai vu, étendu sur son lit, les veines ouvertes… Elle était encore vivante, et je me suis approché d'elle, je l'ai supplié de vivre, et elle, elle m'a à nouveau remercié pour ce moment de bonheur selon elle… Mais j'ai rien pu faire, c'était trop tard… »_

_Qu'est ce que vous voulez que je lui réponde, ça fait des années qu'il est amoureux d'elle, qui l'insulte car c'est sa seule façon de l'approcher, et aujourd'hui elle meurt…… Que pourrais-je lui dire hein ? Dans ses cas là, les mots ne servent à rien !_

_« Tu sais Blaise, je n'ai aimé qu'elle… Toutes les filles avec qui je passais les nuits, ça compté pas, il n'y avait qu'elle dans mon cœur, qu'elle dans ma tête, dans ma vie, et je n'ai même pas su lui dire…… Laisse moi te dire une chose Blaise, Hermione a été et restera la seule fille que je n'ai jamais aimé, et ma vie sans elle est vide de sens…… »_

_.:__**Fin du Flashback:.**_

_J'aurais du comprend quand il m'a dit ça, j'aurais du voir qu'il allait faire une connerie…. Quel piètre ami je fais …_

_« Ne vous excusez pas Madame, vous n'y êtes pour rien. Vous n'êtes pas responsable de la mort de Hermione ni de celle de Drago. Quand elle a disparut, sa seule raison de se battre a disparu avec elle…Il aimait vous savez…peut-être trop d'ailleurs…_

_**Et voila ! C'est trop triste je sais….. dites moi si vous avez aimé quand même ! Bsxx**_

_**A la prochaine ! =) **_


	6. Sale petite peste

_**Une p'tite OS qui me vient comme ca ! XD**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Sale petite peste. _

_**PoV Drago.**_

_« Non mais je rêve !!! Est-ce possible d'être aussi agaçante ??!! Non mais sérieusement, toujours à demander quelque chose comme si ce que je faisais ne suffisait PAS !! » Je hurle._

_« Quoi vous voulez ma photo les petits gamins va ? » _

_Oui je sais si elle était là, Madame me dirait que étant préfet je dois montrer l'exemple et ne pas hurler sur de pauvres petits sans défenses et patati et patata …_

_J'ten foutrais moi des exemples !!!! __**(NDT : ce n'est pas poli poli tout ca ! XD)**_

_Et puis ca me fiat bien rire, « pauvres petits », ils ne semblent pas si petit que ça quand je les surprends dans les salles de classes pendant les inters cours._

_Bon je disais quoi avant que ces……trucs ne me dérangent ?_

_Ah oui…voila, j'en ai marre qu'elle me demande plein de trucs._

_J'en aie déjà tellement !!!!_

_Tiens je vais en faire la liste pour voir ! _

_**Liste de choses que je fais pour cette petite peste.**_

_je supporte Weasley : déjà rien que pour sa je devrais recevoir l'Ordre de Merlin Première classe._

_-je supporte Potter : St Potter, le Survivant, pfff, on devrait me faire Dieu pour ca !_

_je suis gentil : bon seulement avec ces proches mais attend on se réveille, c'est moi Drago Malfoy, faut pas trop rêver non plus ! »_

_je……euh_

_J'AI TROUVE : je LA supporte, ça ce n'est pas extraordinaire, non mais sérieux quoi cette fille, c'est une chieuse née !! _

_Bon cette liste est pas mal, mais je ne suis pas sûr que elle, elle l'appréciera ……_

_Breeeeef tout ca pour dire que cette fille est saoulante… _

_Non mais attendez, cette fille elle est géniale, intelligente, sympa, courageuse (pff stupide courage gryffondorien…), loyale, etc. En gros c'est la fille parfaite mais de la à me demander çà…… c'est impossible quoi ! _

_Et merde demi- tour, demi- tour, elle arrive !!!_

_Cours Drago, couuuuuuuuuuuuuuuurs._

_« DRAGO MALFOY !! »_

_Zut ! Elle m'a vu ! _

_« Mione…toi là, c'est extraordinaire ! Je pensé à toi justement ! »_

_« Ah oui, et tu pensé quoi ? »_

_« Euh… que tu étais géniale bien sûre voyons ! »_

_« J'ai comme qui dirait du mal à te croire ! »_

_« Hermione, je suis choqué ! Comment peux-tu ne pas me croire ?! Bon je te pardonne pour une fois ! »_

_« Tu me pardonne ??!! »_

_« Euh enfin je ne veux pas dire pardonne, pardonne, je veux juste dire que je…hum comprends ce que tu veux dire… »_

_« Rattrape toi crétin va ! »_

_« Bon, Mia Chérie, tu voulais quoi ? »_

_« Tu le sais très bien Dray… »_

_« Ah oui ?! Je … j'ai un tout petit trou de mémoire tu vois, les vapeurs de potions, ce n'est pas tip top ! »_

_« Quand tu aurais finis de faire le crétin tu me le dis ! »_

_**5 minutes plus tard….**_

_« C'est BOOOON ! J'ai tout fini !!! »_

_« T'es un vrai gamin j'y crois pas ! »_

_« Sympa merci, si c'est comme ça, moi je m'en vais ! »_

_« Défile toi Malfoy, comme d'hab, j'ai l'habitude ! »_

_« Moi ? Me défiler ? Un Malfoy ne se défile pas Granger ! Un Malfoy va voir ailleurs pour voir s'il n'a rien d'autre à faire…ailleurs…plus loin ! »_

_« Mais oui Drago, bien sûre … Bon tu as fini ? Alors ?? Ca vient oui ou non ? »_

_« Mais enfin Mione, je ne peux pas faire ça tu le sais très bien ! »_

_« Ah oui et pourquoi ca ??! C'est pas la fin du monde ce que je te demande non plus ?!! »_

_« Ben quelque part si…ca la fout mal de faire ça ! »_

_« Donne-moi une seule bonne raison !!! »_

_« Je… »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Okay, tu as deux minutes de réflexions ! »_

_« Merci… »_

_**2 minutes plus tard….**_

_« Alors ?? »_

_« J'en ai une mais tu vas pas aimer … »_

_« Vas y dis toujours, c'est toujours mieux que rien… »_

_« Hum… »_

_« J'attend !! »_

_« …Un Malfoy … »_

_« Oui ? Un Malfoy quoi ??! »_

_« Un Malfoy…un Malfoy n'aime que lui… »_

_Et la voila qui éclate d'un grand éclat de rire ! Nan mais je rêve c'est pas drôôle !! J'en ai marre qu'on ne me prenne pas au sérieux !! _

_« Tu plaisantes ? C'est ca ta raison ? Tu ne peux pas me dire clairement que tu m'aimes car un Malfoy n'aime que lui ? »_

_« … »_

_« Dray…… t'es un vrai con, mais je t'aime aussi ! »_

_« Quoi ? Mais j'ai jamais dit que je t'aimais moi ! »_

_« Donc tu ne m'aimes pas ? »_

_« Non c'est pas ca, j'ai juste dit qu'… »_

_« Un Malfoy n'aime que lui, alors quoi, tu ne me le diras jamais ? »_

_« Y a bien une solution mais… »_

_« Mais quoi ??!! »_

_« Épouse-moi. »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Un Malfoy n'aime que lui, donc si on se marie, tu deviens une Malfoy et donc je peux t'aimer ! »_

_« Tu te fous de moi là ? »_

_« Quoi tu en as pas envie ? »_

_« Si mais… »_

_« Mais quoi ?! Si tu en as envie, alors dis oui. Épouse-moi Mione … »_

_« …Oui. »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« OUI !! »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Je t'aime future Madame Malfoy. »_

_« Moi aussi Dray, moi aussi… »_

_**Mdr, je sais pas si vous avez aimé mais en tout cas, moi je me suis trooooop marré à l'écrire ! XD **_

_**Dites moi ce que vous en pensez ! Bsxxx**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	7. Un role sur mesure

_**Voila une petite OS qui me fait marrer ! Xd**_

_**Reviews please.**_

_Un rôle sur mesure_

_**« Oh Tommy, je ne sais pas, mon père ne voudra jamais… »**_

_**« Emma, mon amour, l'amour de ma vie, je t'aime, tu es mon soleil, mon oxygène ne me laisse pas je t'en prie !! »**_

_**« Oh Tommy… »**_

_**Et Tommy l'embrassa alors. Emma se laissa faire, folle de joie de pouvoir être avec celui qu'elle aime et …**_

_« COUPE !! C'est dans la boite ! 5 minutes de pause tout le monde ! »_

_« Beuuuuuuurk ! » s'exclamèrent en duo Hermione Granger et Drago Malfoy._

_«Non mais franchement Nico', c'est trop guimauve ton truc !! » s'exclame Drago._

_« Je suis d'accord, franchement qui voudra allez voir ca ?! » rajoute Hermione._

_« C'est pas ce qu'on vos demande, vous jouez et point final, je m'occupe du reste ! » leur rétorque Nico avant de s'éloigner._

_« Pffff, cette Emma a vraiment e la bouse de Dragon dans les yeux pour t'embrasser !! »_

_« Tu plaisante ? Ce Tommy est vraiment un bouffon avec un demi-cerveau pour seulement VOULOIR t'embrasser !!! »_

_« Eh bien c'est peut être pour ca que Nico t'a choisit, un vrai bouffon avec un demi cerveau !! »_

_« Tu te fous de moi Granger ?! »_

_« Rêves Malfoy ! »_

_« Sale Rat-de-bibliothèque »_

_« Crétin »_

_« Miss-je-sais-tout ! »_

_« Sale fouine ! »_

_« … »_

_« Quoi tu as rien à répondre petit Sang pur ? »_

_« Petit Sang-Pur ?! Depuis quand c'est une insulte sale sang de… »_

_« STOOOOOP » hurle Nico qui s'était rapproché. « Non mais vous en avez pas marre, après chaque scène d'amour vous vous prenez la tête comme des gamins ! C'est pas possible quand même !! »_

_« Tu m'étonnes ! » répondirent les deux._

_« C'est clair, c'est tellement mièvre ton truc, nous, notre couple n'est pas comme ca alors forcément ! » lui dit Drago._

_« Dray a raison, notre couple a nous est tellement plus sensuel… »_

_« Dangereux… »_

_« Fusionnel… »_

_«… » Là, Nico en resta bouche bée._

_« Vous êtes vraiment fait pour vous entendre vous deux c'est incroyable ! » leur dit Nico._

_« Eh encore plus mon P'tit Nico !!! » lui dit Hermione._

_« Oh Hermione, mon amour, l'amour de ma vie, vient m'embrasser !! » lui dit Dray._

_« Oh Drago…… » Lui répondit Hermione …avant d'éclater de rire devant la mine défaite de Nico._

_« Non mais vous êtes tarés vous deux !!! » s'exclame Nico._

_« Hahaha, vient la ma Mione, le pauvre petit Nico ne s'en remettra pas… » _

_« Pauvre petit chou ! » _

_« Pff dégagez MAINTENANT ! »_

_Et Drago et Hermione s'enfuirent tout en s'embrassant sous les yeux amusés du reste de l'équipe de tournage._

_**Et voila ! Alors ? XD**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	8. Pourquoi pas ?

_**Hello !! Eh oui, c'est bien moi. Je sais ca fait longtemps que j'ai pas poster, honte sur moi, mais c'est la rentré, et donc l'ordi, c'est pas très accordé ! **_

_**Bref j'espère que cette os vous plaira ! **_

_**Bsxx**_

_Pourquoi pas ?!_

_**PoV Hermione**_

_« Tu. Sors. Avec. Malfoy. »_

_Oh merde !!!! Comment Harry a pu l'apprendre ?? Ginny……_

_« Quoi ? Mais non Harry ! Enfin ca va pas ! »_

_« Ne me ment pas Mione !!! »_

_Ouf il m'appelle toujours Mione ! Encore un peu d'espoir._

_« Mais comment tu…enfin qui t'as… »_

_« Tu crois vraiment que ma petite amie me cacherait que ma meilleure amie sort avec mon pire ennemie ?! » s'exclame Harry. __**(Ndt : essayait de le dire vite, fort, et énervé, ca doit être galère ! ^^)**_

_GINNY !!! J'étais sûre que c'était elle !! En même temps, qui d'autre ? C'est la seule au courant !_

_« Harry, je suis désolé vraiment mais… »_

_« Donc TU AVOUES ??!! » me coupe Harry._

_« Oui Harry je suis désolé..Tu sais je n'aurais pas du te le cacher mais ce n'est pas vraiment facile de te l'annoncer alors bon… »_

_« Non mais je rêve !!! JE REVE !! » _

_Mais pourquoi il part ??! Non Harry, reste, fait pas le con, va pas voir Drago je t'en prie… !!_

_Oui je sais il ne m'entend pas, mais ne dit on pas que l'espoir fait vivre ??!_

_Okay je sais……s' en est finit de Drago, le pauvre, il n'était pas si mal…_

_**PoV Harry**_

_Je n'arrive pas à y croire ! C'est_

_« IMPOSSIBLE !!! » je hurle, en effrayant deux ou trois premières années._

_C'est clair que je dois faire peur, mais franchement je n'y crois pas……_

_Mione avec……MALFOY ! Cette fouine, ce cafard, ce monstre, ce bouffon, ce…en fait y a pas de mot pour le définir, ce mec c'est…c'est RIEN ! Oui voila, c'est ca, RIEN !! _

_Non, je ne suis pas énervé !! Enervé est un doux euphémisme je suis pire que ca ! Je suis furieux, en colère, en pétard, agacé, trahi, furieux et euhhh en pétard, et euh je l'ai déjà dit … Bref vous avez compris l'essentiel ! _

_En tout cas, je vais lui refaire le portrait à ce P'tit Malfoy, il va souffrir !_

_« MALFOY !! » je hurle en rentrant dans la Grande Salle._

_« Potter… Que me vaut la joie de t'entendre prononcer mon nom de ta voix mélodieuse ? »_

_Arrête de faire le malin mon grand car on va voir qui fera le malin en dernier !! __**(Ndt : Eh oui, Harry en perd son latin ! =)) ) **_

_« Hermione… »_

_Le voila qui blanchi, AH qu'est ce que je vous avez dit ?!!_

_« Eh bien quoi Granger ? Je ne l'ai pas vu, et je m'en porte d'ailleurs pas plus mal ! »_

_« Pas la peine de mentir, Malfoy, ca m'énerve plus qu'autre chose ! Je sais… »_

_« Ah oui ? Et tu sais quoi Potter ?? »_

_« Je veux juste savoir pourquoi Malfoy ? Pourquoi elle ? Elle que tu insultais, que tu haïssais, pourquoi ma meilleure amie, pourquoi Hermione ?? »_

_« Et pourquoi pas Potter ? »_

_Si tu crois que ca va me suffira, tu te mets le doigt dans l'œil et jusqu'au coude mon coco !!_

_« … »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux que je te dises de plus Potter ?! »_

_« … »_

_J'ai tout mon temps moi !!_

_«… »_

_« … »_

_« Potter… »_

_Eh ben on va peut être y arriver qui sait ?!_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Qu'est ce que tu veux ? »_

_« Je te l'ai dit : Pourquoi ? »_

_« Et moi je t'ai répondu : Pourquoi pas ? »_

_« Ca ne suffit pas, explique moi et maintenant !! »_

_« Bien Potter, pour une fois je vais faire ce que tu me dis mais seulement pour que tu arrête de me prendre la tête, n'en prend pas l'habitude ! C'est clair ? »_

_« Comme de l'eau de roche Malfoy. Maintenant j'écoute. »_

_« Je te l'ai dit Potter : Pourquoi pas ?! Oui pendant toutes ces années, je l'ai insulté, je l'ai hait, mais tu aurais pareil à ma place. Cette fille, Hermione, j'ai voulu l'avoir à partir du moment où j'ai posé les yeux sur elle pour la première fois. Car elle était différente. Car elle était naturelle, elle me plaisait tout simplement. Mais il y avait un problème tu vois : mon père. Lui et ses foutus principes !! Hermione est une fille de moldue, et à partir de là, elle aurait pu être, la plus belle, la plus intelligente, et tout ce que tu veux, ça ne lui aurait pas suffit car il y avait son sang ! Alors je ne pouvais pas l'aimer, je l'ai donc hait Potter, mais sans le vouloir, sans vraiment le pouvoir. Mais tu étais là, le_ Survivant_… Tu t'es battue et tu nous as débarrassés de Face-de-Serpent-en-folie et mon père a été arrêté. »_

_« … »_

_« Alors tu vois, maintenant, il n'y a rien qui m'empêche d'être avec elle, et ni toi ni Weasley m'empêcherait de l'aimer. J'ai faillit la perdre pour ne pas avoir rejeté mon père mais j'ai eu le droit à une seconde chance alors je ne la laisserais pas. Tu peux tout me faire, tout me prendre et tout me dire, je ne la quitterais jamais Potter. »_

_« … »_

_« Ca te va Potter ? Heureux, tu sais pourquoi maintenant. Alors je suis désolé mais je vais t'abandonner pour aller voir celle que j'aime alors à plus Potter !! »_

_Qu'est ce que vous voulais que je fasse… Un Malfoy. Amoureux._

_Le monde ne tourne décidément plus très rond…enfin.. !_

_**Et voila ! XD**_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ?**_

_**Je ne rejette toujours pas les reviews ! Mdr**_

_**A la prochaine ! =)**_


	9. Une seule vie

_**Comme je suis de bonne humeur, et que ça fait longtemps (honte sur moi ! ^^), je vous met une p'tite os.**_

_**J'espère que ça vous plaira !**_

_**Bisous bisous**_

_Une seule vie._

_Tout le monde s'assoit, la cérémonie va commencer._

_Hermione…_

_Harry…_

_Ron…_

_Ginny…_

_Zabini…_

_Parkinson… _

_Malfoy… ??_

_---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------_

_Le silence se fait, plus que quelques minutes avant qu'Il parle._

_Le ministre de la magie se lève, parle, mais ce n'est pas ses mots qui nous intéressent, qui L'intéresse…_

_« Je vous demande donc de faire place à Drago Malfoy !! »_

_Le voila !!_

_Une à une, il monte les marches,_

_Un pas par un pas, il marche vers le ministre,_

_Petit à petit, les applaudissements laisse place au silence._

_« Bonjour à tous ! Aujourd'hui, nous sommes réunis pour célébrer ce jour fatidique où le monde de la magie a retrouvé enfin la paix… En ce jour d'avril 2001, de nombreuses personnes sont mortes, de nombreuses personnes ont été blessées. »_

…

_« Aujourd'hui, on m'a demandé de venir vous parler à vous Sorciers qui avaient pour la plupart combattu… Je ne sais pas pourquoi moi, je n'ai pas compris… Et vous ne comprenez sûrement pas non plus. Pourquoi pas Harry Potter ? Ronald Weasley ? Hermione Granger ?? »_

…

_« Mais puisque ni vous ni moi n'auront cette réponse, autant que je fasse ce que l'on m'a demandé et que je vous parle. Je n'ai jamais été doué pour parler, à vrai dire, dés que je peux j'évite car au fond je ne sais pas parler. Oh bien sûre j'ai appris à parler quand j'étais petit, mais jamais de mes sentiments, de ce que je pense, et pourtant aujourd'hui c'est ce que l'on me demande ! »_

…

_« Je n'ai pas la prétention de pouvoir vous dire ce que toutes les personnes ce jour là ont ressenti, je parlerais seulement de ce que je sais…Peut-être vous y retrouverez vous ! »_

…

_« Contrairement à vous, moi, ma famille ne m'a jamais soutenu pour avoir aidé l'Ordre du Phoenix et Harry Potter. Si pour certain je suis un héro de guerre, pour d'autre, je ne suis que Drago Malfoy… Mon nom inspire de l'horreur, de la terreur, de la pitié parfois, et, très peu souvent de la reconnaissance. Je n'ai pas la prétention de dire que ce que j'ai fait peut effacer toutes les horreurs de mon père, je sais qu'il faudrait toute une vie pour cela. »_

…

_« Mais enfin, je ne suis pas là pour vous racontez ma vie. Aujourd'hui doit être un jour de fête, car Voldemort est enfin mort et cela depuis 8 ans, mais sa mort nous a aussi permis de vivre en paix et en toute sérénité. Certains ont réussi à faire leur deuil, d'autres ont trouvé l'amour ! Et c'est ça que je veux mettre en valeur aujourd'hui car ce n'est que de ça que l'ont doit se rappeler ! »_

…

_« Je sais qu'elle va m'en vouloir… Tu vas m'en vouloir, mais je ne peux pas finir autrement ce discours aujourd'hui. Car quoi de mieux que ça pour étayer mes dires !! Ce jour de guerre, ce jour de paix, ce jour de mort, ce jour de vie, m'a permit de enfin tout lui avouer ! Sans sa mort je n'aurais jamais eu le courage car j'aurais eu encore et toujours honte de mon nom… »_

…

_« Je sais que tu voulais l'annoncer en premier à tes amis, mais je dois avouer que j'ai envie peut-être même besoin, de l'annoncer aujourd'hui. »_

…

_« Nous n'avons qu'une seule vie, qu'une seule et simple vie qui n'est pas éternel, loin de là. Et dans cette vie, il faut en profiter à fond donc je vous le dis, maintenant devant mes amis, ses amis, nos familles, nos ennemies, … Je t'aime Hermione Granger ! Et grâce au ciel, je remercie chaque jour Merlin de pouvoir te le dire et finir ma vie à tes côtés ! Alors j'aimerais terminer sur ces mots : vous avez, nous avons qu'une seule vie, alors profitons en célébreront là et surtout, surtout ne la gâchons pas, ou on le regrettera tous, tôt ou tard. »_

_**Bon j'en suis pas spécialement fière, mais je vous le met quand même, dites moi ce que vous en pensez !**_

_**X.o.x.o**_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

_**=))**_


	10. Je les ai enviees

_**Voici une p'tite OS sans prétention ! **_

_**Reviews svp… =))**_

_Je les ai enviés_

_Une légère brise soufflée sur le cimetière. Entouré par les bois, le cimetière de Home Creek se fondait parfaitement dans la nature._

_Ce jour là, un jeune homme de 2é ans à peine se trouvait dans ce cimetière. En lui-même, ce fait n'a rien d'étonnant, mais il faut dire que peu de personne venait dans ce cimetière, et de plus, cet homme portait un costume noir, mais qui semblait d'une très grande valeur._

_En s'approchant plus prés, on pouvait entendre cet homme s'adressait à une tombe :_

_« Si tu savais comme je les ai envié, ils étaient toujours présent, ne s'éloignaient jamais ! Comment s'approcher dans de telles conditions ? Je me serais fait rejeter, humilié, et ça, ça ce n'est pas digne de DRAGO MALFOY !! »_

_Le jeune homme avait hurlé ses derniers mots, il n'affichait pourtant pas une expression de colère, mais plutôt de…mélancolie._

_Il reprit :_

_« Tu sais ca fait 5 ans, jour pour jour… Je me suis habillé pour l'occasion, tu me manques, chaque jour que Merlin fait, d'ailleurs, Merlin sait combien j'aurais agis vite si tu étais resté à mes côtés… Mais tu es partie, alors qu'on venait de le vaincre… »_

_Le silence retomba à nouveau sur le cimetière. Seul le chant de quelques oiseaux le brisait, à intervalles réguliers._

_« Tu sais, Harry et Ron, je ne les ai pas toujours détesté, mais de toujours les voir là, tout prêt, je ne pouvais plus les supporter. C'est ainsi que ma haine est né, envers eux, envers les autres, envers… »_

_« Drago ?!? J'étais sûre de te trouver là… »_

_« Ca fait cinq ans, jour pour jour qu'elle est morte… »_

_« Tu lui parlais ? »_

_« Oui…Je lui racontais tout…à nouveau ! »_

_« Pourquoi Drago ? Pourquoi ressasses-tu ce si mauvais souvenir de ce jour maudit ? »_

_« Tu sais, ça fait cinq ans, jour pour jour qu'elle est morte, que j'ai du apprendre à vivre sans elle… Je ne ressassais pas un mauvais souvenir, au contraire, je lui raconté à nouveau comment j'ai réussir à t'avoir, malgré ces deux post-it !! »_

_« Drago !! »_

_« Oui ??! Je plaisante Mione, je t'aime… »_

_« Moi aussi Drago Malfoy, et ça depuis cinq ans… »_

_Et ils s'éloignèrent, quittèrent ce lieu funeste qu'ils avaient éclairé pendant un instant._

_**Alors ?? Je sais il est pas top, moi je l'aime pas, mais je vous le mets quand même !**_

_**Si vous avez envie d'une OS avec des personnages particuliers, une intrigue, un sujet spécial, dites le moi, et je pourrais vous l'écrire ! ^^ Cela ne concerne pas que les coupes Drago/Hermione bien entendu !**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**=))**_


	11. Douce nuit, sainte nuit

_**Encore une ! Eh oui, quand je suis lancée, je ne m'arrête plus ! xDD**_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_**Bsx bsx**_

_Douce nuit, Sainte nuit_

_« Douce nuit, sainte nuit  
C'est joli un sapin vert  
Recouvert de sa neige d'argent  
Près du feu qui s'endort doucement  
Cette nuit une étoile luit  
Là où l'enfant descendit… »_

_« … »_

_« Tu as une très jolie voix Granger ! »_

_« AHHHH !! » s'exclama la jeune fille._

_« Non mais ça va pas Malfoy ?!! J'ai failli tombe, c'est malin !! »_

_« Excuse moi, en même temps ce n'est pas prudent de t'asseoir sur le rebord de la fenêtre… »_

_« On voit nettement mieux les étoiles ainsi !! Mais que t'arrive-t-il ? Tu t'excuses envers moi et tu te préoccupes de quelqu'un d'autre ?? Es tu malade ?? »_

_« Très drôle Granger ! Non, c'est juste…Noël… »_

_« Eh ben, si ça te fait cet effet là, je souhaite que Noël dure toute l'année ! »_

_« Granger je fais un effort, fais en un aussi ! »_

_« Désolé. »_

_Le silence retomba sur la Tour d'Astronomie. Un joli tableau se dessinait._

_Deux jeunes. Une fille. Un garçon. Des ennemis. Un soir de Noël. L'entente. Magie ?_

_Celle de Noël, très certainement…_

_« Cette chanson Granger, c'est quoi ? »_

_« Douce nuit, sainte nuit. C'est un chant de Noël moldue ! »_

_« Ah… c'est très joli. »_

_« … »_

_« … »_

_« Une étoile filante ?! Fais un vœu Malfoy, vite ! »_

_« Je souhaite… »_

_« Non dans ta tête, où il ne se réalisera pas ! »_

_« Très bien. »_

_Le jeune homme ferma les yeux, et resta pensif quelques secondes ; Il ouvrit enfin les yeux._

_« Alors ? »_

_« Quoi ? »_

_« Tu as souhaité quoi ?? »_

_« Je croyais qu'il ne fallait pas le dire ?! La curiosité est un vilain défaut Hermione »_

_La jeune fille rougit puis s'exclama :_

_« Attend, tu m'as appelé Hermione ?? »_

_Ce fut au tour du jeune homme de rougir. Fort heureusement pour eux deux, la nuit était si noire qu'ils ne se virent pas rougir._

_« Bon tu viens, on rentre au château ? Il commence à faire froid ! »_

_« Malfoy n'esquive pas ma question »_

_« Granger arrête de faire ta gamine et suis moi ! »_

_Ils avancèrent alors en silence. La nuit noire terrifiait Hermione, qui pas après pas, rapprochait sa main de celle de Drago._

_« Ca va pas Granger ? »_

_« Quoi ? Euh pourquoi ? »_

_« Tu es limite de t'accrochée à moi ! »_

_« …Désolé je déteste passer près de la forêt interdite à cause de… »_

_« A cause de quoi ?? »_

_« Rien laisse tomber »_

_Ce fut finalement Drago qui attrapa sa main._

_Ils arrivèrent finalement au château, se tenant toujours la main. Dans le Hall, ils croisèrent Harry et Ron, Drago lâcha automatiquement la main d la jeune fille._

_« Hermione ?! Qu'est ce que tu fais avec cette…fouine ? » Demanda Ron._

_« Weasley… » commença Drago._

_« RON ! Je peux savoir ce qui te prend ?! Je fais ce que je veux avec qui je veux ! En plus Malfoy ne t'as rien dit, alors excuse toi, maintenant !! » s'exclama Hermione._

_« Tu plaisantes j'espère ??!! » s'écria Ron._

_« Elle a raison Ron, excuses toi. » rajouta Harry._

_Ron marmonna alors dans sa barbe pendant deux minutes, et l'on entendait souvent revenir « tous tombés sur la tête », « totalement abruti », « c'est malfoy m***e », pour l'entendre finalement s'excuser et quitter le Hall d'un pas rapide._

_« Bien, on y va Mione ? » _

_« Oui je te suis Harry, pars devant je te rejoins ! »_

_Harry s'éloignât enfin, Hermione se tourna vers Drago._

_« Malfoy … »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Je…désolé pour Ron »_

_« Bah, il est juste amoureux, et te voir avec moi n'a pas du l'enchanter ! »_

_« Oui je sais… »_

_« Quoi ?? Tu ne te réjouis pas qu'il soit jaloux ? »_

_« Eh bien, Ron n'est qu'un ami pour moi, alors, ca me gène plus qu'autre chose ! »_

_« Oh… »_

_« Oui… Bon Harry doit m'attendre. On se voit demain ? Dors bien »_

_Sans attendre de réponse, Hermione se retourna et s'avança vers les escaliers._

_Avant de monter ceux-ci, Drago la vit hésiter, et finalement, se retourner :_

_« Au fait Malfoy ? »_

_« Oui ? »_

_« Ton vœu… »_

_« Eh bien ? »_

_« Je souhaite la même chose ! »_

_« … »_

_« Bonne nuit Malfoy. »_

_Elle grimpa alors les escaliers, courant pour retrouver Harry._

_« Bonne nuit…Hermione. »_

**_Alors ? Vous en dites quoi ?? Pas génial...._**

**_Reviews svp !_**

**_A la prochaine!_**

_**=))**  
_


	12. La révélation

_**C'est nul, c'est court, je l'ai supprimé trois fois, pour finalement la réécrire et la poster ! **_

_**Je n'ose vous dire : bonne lecture.**_

_**Disons plutôt Bonne chance ! ^^**_

_Le réveil_

_J'ai désespérément essaye de comprendre, j'ai désespérément essaye d'arrêter, de ne plus penser, mais ca ne marchait pas, ou si peu._

_Je t'en ai voulu, j'en ai voulu a mon père, a tes amis, aux miens, je m'en suis voulu._

_Mais comment faire face ? Comment survivre ? Comment vivre à nouveau ? Comment me regarder sans repenser à toi ? _

_Jai tellement voulu y arriver tu sais. J'ai voulu passer outre, fermer les yeux pour ne plus les rouvrir. _

_Lais ca n'a pas marcher, J'ai continué à traverser cette vie tel un zombie, n'ouvrant la bouche que pour t'insulter, insulter tes amis, ton sang,…_

_Masi l encore, rien y a fait, tu étais toujours là, occupant perpétuellement mon esprit._

_J'ai changé, pour toi, pour vivre, pour survivre tout simplement. Jour après jour, je voyais ton visage dans mon esprit, jour après jour, sans pouvoir m'en empêcher._

_Alors j'ai finalement accepté, je l'ai affirmé à voix haute, je t'ai obligé à y croire, et finalement, j'y ai pris gout._

_Alors j'ai commencé à revivre, à manger, à dormir, à respirer tout simplement._

_J'ai ouvert mon esprit, j'ai ouvert les yeux, et j'ai compris plusieurs choses._

_Tout d'abord que personne ne pourra rien changer à ma seconde découverte :_

_Je t'aime Hermione Granger, tout simplement._

_**Alors ?**_

_**Je sais, moi aussi ca me déprime…^^ Enfin…**_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

_**=))**_


	13. Toi

**_Une p'tite OS Drago/Hermione sans prétention, juste par envie ! _**

**_Bonne lecture !_**

_Toi._

_1996. Une nouvelle année qui commence. Une nouvelle année à Poudlard. Une nouvelle année…particulière._

_Moi, c'est Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, et tout récemment, mangemort à la solde de Voldemort._

_Contrairement à ce que l'on peut croire, je n'ai pas la marque des ténèbres, ce serait trop facile à repérer._

_Contrairement à ce que j'ai pu croire, je n'ai pas réussi à y échapper, et me voila aujourd'hui mangemort._

_Quel pied… !!_

_Merlin, si un jour on m'avait dit que toute ma vie reposerait sur toi, j'aurais tué cette personne._

_Toi, c'est Hermione Granger, fille de moldu, et à ce que m'a dit mon père, membre de l'Ordre du Phoenix._

_Contrairement à ce que l'on veut faire croire à Dumbledore, il n'est pas ma cible._

_Contrairement à ce que j'ai voulu croire, tu es réellement ma cible._

_Rageant, non ? Et assez ironique si on prend en compte le fait qu'elle est seulement une fille de moldu, que je devrais la détester, et que je n'arrive pas à la tuer._

_Rahhh, j'en ai…_

_« MARREEEE !! » _

_Génial, et si avec mon cri, je n'ameute pas un professeur, c'est que je suis vraiment cocu… Fort heureusement, moi je ne sors pas avec les filles, je couche avec, donc bon, être cocu ne signifie rien pour moi ! _

_« Malfoy ?? »_

_Merlin ne me dite pas que c'est…_

_« Granger ? Je peux savoir pourquoi tu te balades dans les couloirs la nuit ? »_

_« Je pourrais te retourner la question Malfoy, surtout que toi, en plus, tu brailles ! » me rétorque t'elle._

_Et elle se croit maligne peut-être ?_

_Non elle ne m'a pas cloué le bec, je n'ai tout simplement pas envie de répondre, non mais oh ! _

_Et on reste là, l'un en face de l'autre, silencieux, soucieux…_

_« Je sais. » dit-elle._

_ « Waouh Miss-Je-Sais-Tout le retour ! » je réponds ironiquement. « Et tu sais quoi cette fois ? La date de la libération des Gobelins ? Ou la couleur des calçons de Merlin peut-être ? »_

_« Marrant Malfoy, très…spirituel ! »_

_« Oh ça va, fait pas ta princesse, qu'est ce que tu sais ? »_

_« … »_

_« Bon Granger, je compte pas jouer aux devinettes, donc salut ! »_

_Je m'éloigne, je dois m'éloigner, rester près d'elle me rappelle que je dois la tuer…._

_« Je sais que tu es devenu un mangemort. Je sais aussi que malgré cela, tu n'a pas la marque. Et je sais que Voldemort t'a confié une mission, et contrairement à ce que croit l'Ordre, Dumbledore n'est pas ta cible. »_

_Je me stoppe net. Comment ?? Qui lui a dit ?? C'est impossible !!_

_« Oh, voyez-vous ca. Et de qui tiens-tu ces précieuses informations ? Trelawney peut-être ? Aurait-elle lu dans les feuilles de thé ? A moins que ce soit sa boule de cristal ? »_

_Elle me fixe, sans rien dire. Elle me regarde juste, comme si, comme si elle essayait de lire en moi._

_On reste ainsi plusieurs minutes._

_« Et si c'était vrai Granger, tu trouves ça intelligent d'être là avec moi, seul au milieu de la nuit ? »_

_« Oh je n'ai pas peur. » me répond t'elle calmement._

_« Ttt stupide courage de Gryffondor. »_

_« Ca n'a rien à voir avec le courage. Courageux ne veut pas dire stupide Malfoy. »_

_« Alors quoi ? Tu veux peut-être que je te dise que tu as raison ? Mais que je ne te ferais rien car je tiens trop à toi ? Ouvre les yeux Granger, on a plus cinq ans ! »_

_« Je sais Malfoy, je sais. Mais je sais aussi que depuis le début de l'année, tu as loupé de nombreuses occasions de me tuer, et là encore, tu en loupes une. Pourtant il te serait si facile de me tuer, là, tout de suite, car après tout, il n'y a aucun témoin. Mais tu sais, et je sais, que tu ne le feras pas. »_

_Qu'est ce qu'elle en sait ?_

_Je n'ai pas le choix, je devrais le faire, un jour…_

_« Et si je te dis que je peux t'aider Malfoy ? Et si je te dis que tu n'es pas obligé de le faire ? »_

_Personne, même toi tu ne peux m'aider. A mon plus grand regret…_

_« Et si je te dis que j'en ai rien à foutre Granger ? Et si je te dis que te tuer me fait ni chaud ni froid ? »_

_« Alors vas y. Autant qu'on règle ça une bonne fois pour toute. »_

_Je lève ma baguette._

_Je dois le faire, je le dois !!_

_Je suis désolé…_

* * *

_2002. Une nouvelle année commence. C'est le printemps, et les feuilles commencent à repousser sur les arbres._

_Je me lève. Il est déjà 10h, et pourtant, tu es toujours couché à mes côtés._

_Moi, c'est Drago Malfoy, fils de Lucius Malfoy, et tout récemment nommé chef des aurors._

_Toi, c'est Hermione Granger, fille de moldu, et tout récemment devenu Hermione Malfoy._

_Contrairement à ce que l'on croit, je ne t'ai pas tué._

_Contrairement à ce que j'ai cru, tu as réussi à m'aider._

_Quelle chance, j'ai eu… !_

_Merlin, si un jour on m'avait dit que mon bonheur reposerait seulement sur toi, j'aurais tué cette personne. Aujourd'hui, pour ses paroles, je la couvrirais d'or._

_Elle, c'est Rose Malfoy, ma fille, notre fille, et qui a tout récemment fêté ses un an._

_Contrairement à ce qu'on a cru, ce n'était pas un petit garçon._

_Contrairement à ce que j'ai cru, je suis un bon père._

_Marrant, non ? Et plutôt comique si on regarde comment notre histoire à débuté, et comment elle a failli s'achever avant même de commencer._

_Ahhh, qu'est ce que…_

_« Je t'aime. »_

**_Vous savez quoi, celle là, j'en suis trop fan !! Pourtant elle était mal partie ! Mdr_**

**_J'espère que ca vous a plu, reviews svp !_**

**_A la prochaine !_**

**_=))_**


	14. Guerre et Paix

**_Nouvelle OS, que vous trouverez sûrement moins bien que la première !  
Bonne lecture tout de même ! =)_**

_Guerre et Paix_

_En ce triste jour, la bataille fait rage.  
C'est un de ces jours où, le bien et le mal s'affronte pour savoir qui l'emportera pour les prochaines années à venir._

_Le Bien, c'est eux, l'Ordre du Phonix, Harry, Ron, Hermione.  
__Le Mal, c'est eux, les Mangemorts, Voldemort, Bellatrix, Lucius._

_De loin, les corps se mélangent, s'animent, se battent, ils semblent inviter à rentrer dans la danse, dans cette danse macabre.  
Les corps tombent au fur et à mesure que les minutes passent. Des deux côtés, on compte de nombreuses pertes, d'importantes pertes, bien trop importantes._

_De prés, on ne distingue guère plus, les deux camps semblent se méler, et seul ceux en faisant partie savent qui attaquer et qui défendre._

_Tous savent, tous comprennent que les combats qu'ils ménent ne servent qu'à un seul but : arriver au Grand Combat. Celui du célébre Lord Voldemort, et du non moins célébre Harry Potter.  
Ils combattaient avec hargne et courage, ne faiblissant pas devant l'ennemi. Bien sûr, ils risquent de mourir à chaque instant, mais seule la victoire compte. Pour les deux camps, il faut à tout prix gagner._

_Nul besoin de décrire plus en détail cette scéne d'horreur, car vous l'avez compris, les corps tombent par dizaine, sans aucune distinction. Laissons les donc achever ce combat._

* * *

_Le Grand Combat. Enfin, il est heure. Avant d'y parvenir, beaucoup sont morts, Bellatrix, Fred, Lupin, Tonks, pour ne citer qu'eux._

_Mais l'heure est venu, il est temps de savoir qui l'emporte, qui mettra fin à ce massacre, qui mettra fin à la violence, qui la prolongera._

_Oh je pourrais vous reportez la conversation entre Voldemort et Harry, je pourrais vous décrire leurs expressions, leurs mouvements, mais cela n'importe peu. Vous ne pourriez saisir ce que je souhaite vous dire, car vous ne le vivez pas, ne le voyez pas, vous ne comprenez donc pas._

_L'attente est terrible pour tous, qui l'emportera. Seront ils des futurs victimes, ou au contraire les grands vainqueurs ?_

_Le moment crucial arriva, Harry et Voldemort, baguette levé, s'attaquérent enfin réellement, et s'exclamérent d'une même voix :_

_"Avada Kedavra"_

_"Alea Jacta est", le sort en est jeté._

* * *

_Harry Potter. Ce nom se trouvait dans toute les bouches, résonnaient sur tout le champ de bataille._

_L'Elu, le Survivant, a encore une fois gagné._

_Les mangemorts sont arrétés, attachés. Tous ? Non, un manque à l'appel, Lucius Malfoy._

_"Tu croyais t'en sortir, hein ? Je préférerais mourir que de te voir encore vivante, sale sang de bourbe !"_

_"Et vous croyez __m'impressionez ? Votre cher maitre est mort, dois je vous le rappeler ou ca ira ?" lui rétorqua Hermione._

___"Tu te crois maligne ?" s'exclama Lucius. "Sectusempra"_

_"Protego" hurla.... Drago Malfoy._

_En un seul mot, tout le monde se figea. Personne ne semblait plus respiré._

_"Je. T'interdis. De. La. Toucher." continua Drago._

_Ces paroles en temps normal, surtout prononcés par un Malfoy, aurait pétrifier quiconque l'aurait entendu. Mais ces paroles semblaient assez inapropriées compte tenu de la position et de l'aspect de Drago._

_Il était maigre, sale, et couvert de sang, qui semblait être le sien. Allongé à même le sol, il s'était jeté devant Hermione en hurlant le sort de défense.  
Il était dans un bien piteux état, et ne semblait pas pouvoir se relever._

_"Tiens Fils. Tu as réussi à te sortir du cachot où je t'avais jeté ?" dit d'un ton tranquille Lucius."Je dois avouer que les sorts n'étaient pas bien fort, mais tout de même, dans ton état... Je suis impressioné.Le maitre aurait été fier de toi! "_

_"Dommage qu'il soit mort. J'aurais été ravi de lui dire au revoir, dommage que Potter ne m'ai pas attendu !" répondit Drago._

_"Ne soit pas insolent ! Je serais désolé de devoir te punir à nouveau. Cette sang de bourbe ne t'a vraiment pas arrangé!" dit Lucius._

_Ok, stop, arrêt sur image._

_Donc je récapitule, on a des mangemorts emprisonnés, des membres de l'Ordre pétrifié, une Hermione perplexe, un Drago à terre, et un Lucius kamikaze.  
C'est moi, ou, chercher l'erreur ?_

_"Elle est la meilleure chose qui me soit arrivé !" s'exclame Drago, en se relevant tant bien que mal, aidé par Hermione._

_"Voyez vous ca, c'est nouveau ! Depuis quand un Sang-Pure aime une sang de bourbe?" lui demande Lucius._

_"Depuis que tu as tué ma mère !! Elle, elle m'a comprise, soutenue, épaulée. Elle était là pour moi quand tu as tué ma mère, là à chaque fois que tu essayais tes sorts sur moi, là même quand ses amis lui reprochaient de passer trop de temps dans notre salle commune. Elle est meilleure que toi et moi réunis. Meilleure que tous les Sang-Purs réunient. Et tu pourras l'insulté et la dénigré autant que tu le souhaites, jamais une de tes paroles ne sera vrai et n'aura de valeur à ses yeux et au miens."_

_Tout le monde se figea un peu plus, si tant est que cela soit possible._

_"Bien, je crois qu'il est tant d'en finir Cher Fils." lui répondit Lucius._

_"Tu as raison... Papa. Et j'aurais le faire depuis longtemps," ajouta Drago._

_"Que..." commenca Lucius._

_"AVADA KEDAVRA"_

_Cette fois, ce furent ces deux mots qui réanimerent tout le monde. Les quelques Mangemorts encore vivant hurlérent. Harry et Ron se précipitérent vers Hermione afin de la protéger. Hermione elle, se rapprocha de Drago._

_Mais si ces mots les raménerent à la vie, ils avaient aussi permis d'en finir réellement. Lucius Malfoy n'était plus, enfin..._

_"Que...Enfin j'y comprend rien," dit Ron._

_"Je crois pourtant qu'il n'y à rien de plus simple à comprendre, Ron," lui répondit Harry._

_En effet, quoi de plus clair qu'un baiser partagé par deux personnes amoureuses ?!_

**_So ?? Verdict ? Oui ? Non ? Bof ?  
Reviews svp !_**

**_Et à la prochaine ! =))_**


	15. Le balcon

_**Une petite OS en passant ! J'espère que vous aimerez ! **_

_**Bonne lecture ! **_

_Le balcon_

_Cette année là, Dumbledore avait décidé que les maisons de Poudlard devait se rapprocher. Après tout, la guerre était finie, et il était temps de repartir sur de bonnes bases._

_Ainsi, pour les rapprocher, il avait décidé que les Septièmes Années joueraient la pièce de théâtre moldue Roméo et Juliette. C'était une décision qui en avait agacé plus d'un, mais finalement tous s'étaient entendu et avaient participé activement à l'organisation de la pièce._

_Une autre décision n'avait pas réjouit, mais là seulement deux personnes en étaient agacés, Drago Malfoy et Hermione Granger._

_En effet, tous avaient décidé, et ce unanimement, qu'ils devaient jouer les rôles de Roméo et Juliette, car ils représentaient exactement ce qu'il n'allait pas, avant..._

_Ni l'un ni l'autre n'était vraiment réjouit d'avoir à jouer ces rôles, mais ils s'y étaient fait, et y avaient pris goût, et avaient pris goût l'un à l'autre._

_Pendant toute leur dernière année, ils avaient tous préparé cette pièce, répété, créé les costumes, etc, afin de la jouer à la fin de l'année, devant tout Poudlard, ainsi que devant les parents des élèves de Poudlard._

_Ce soir, était le Grand Soir, le jour J. La représentation était dans moins de cinq minutes, et tous étaient mort de peur, car à l'horizon, se profilait plusieurs centaines de personnes qui étaient venu pour les voir._

_« Bon okay tout le monde, rassemblement ! » s'exclame Blaise Zabini, qui était rapidement devenu le metteur en scène._

_Tout le monde s'approcha et se mit en cercle autour de lui._

_« Ok tout le monde, c'est le grand soir ! Ça fait un an qu'on répète, alors y en a qui se plante et il aura tout intérêt à se cacher pour les prochaines années à venir, c'est clair ?! »_

_Voyant les têtes atterrées de ses camarades, il ajouta rapidement : _

_« Mais non je plaisante, allez y et profitez, c'est genre votre quart d'heure de gloire ! Allez go! »_

_Tout le monde prit place sur scène, se préparant au premier acte._

_Le rideau se leva enfin..._

_La représentation se déroulait parfaitement bien, au bonheur de tous, et les scènes se suivaient._

_Arriva alors la fameuse scène 2 de l'acte II, scène où enfin Roméo et Juliette se retrouvaient. Scène que tous attendaient car elle était le pilier de la pièce._

_**Roméo (Drago)**: Il se rit des plaies, celui qui n'a jamais reçu de blessures! (Juliette paraît à une fenêtre) Mais doucement! Quelle lumière jaillit par cette fenêtre? Voilà l'Orient, et Juliette est le soleil! Lève-toi, belle aurore, et tue la lune jalouse, qui déjà languit et pâlit de douleur, parce que toi, sa prêtresse, tu es plus belle qu'elle-même! Ne sois plus sa prêtresse, puisqu'elle est jalouse de toi; sa livrée de vestale est maladive et blême, et les folles seules la portent: rejette-la!... Voilà ma dame! Oh! voilà mon amour! Oh! si elle pouvait le savoir!... Que dit-elle? Rien... Elle se tait... Mais non; son regard parle, et je veux lui répondre... Ce n'est pas à moi qu'elle s'adresse. Deux des plus belles étoiles, ayant affaire ailleurs, adjurent ses yeux de vouloir bien resplendir dans leur sphère jusqu'à ce qu'elles reviennent. Ah! si les étoiles se substituaient à ses yeux, en même temps que ses yeux aux étoiles, le seul éclat de ses joues ferait pâlir la clarté des astres, comme le grand jour, une lampe; et ses yeux, du haut du ciel, darderaient une telle lumière à travers les régions aériennes, que les oiseaux chanteraient, croyant que la nuit n'est plus. Voyez comme elle appuie sa joue sur sa main! Oh! que ne suis-je le gant de cette main! Je toucherais sa joue!  
_

_**Juliette (Hermione)**: Hélas!  
_

_**Roméo**: Elle parle! Oh! parle encore, ange resplendissant! Car tu rayonnes dans cette nuit, au-dessus de ma tête, comme le messager ailé du ciel, quand, aux yeux bouleversés des mortels qui se rejettent en arrière pour le contempler, il devance les nuées paresseuses et vogue sur le sein des airs!  
_

_**Juliette**: Ô Roméo! Roméo! pourquoi es-tu Roméo? Renie ton père et abdique ton nom; ou, si tu ne le veux pas, jure de m'aimer, et je ne serai plus une Capulet.  
_

_**Roméo**, à part: Dois-je l'écouter encore ou lui répondre?  
_

_**Juliette**: Ton nom est mon ennemi. Tu n'es pas un Montague, tu es toi-même. Qu'est-ce qu'un Montague? Ce n'est ni une main, ni un pied, ni un bras, si un visage, ni rien qui fasse partie d'un homme... Oh! sois quelque autre nom! Qu'y a-t-il dans un nom? Ce que nous appelons une rose embaumerait autant sous un autre nom. Ainsi, quand Roméo ne s'appellerait plus Roméo, il conserverait encore les chères perfections qu'il possède... Roméo, renonce à ton nom; et, à la place de ce nom qui ne fait pas partie de toi, prends-moi tout entière._

_**Roméo**: Je te prends au mot! Appelle-moi..._

_Et Drago s'arrêta._

_« Drago ! Qu'est ce que tu fous ? » murmura Blaise des coulisses._

_« Ok, stop, »dit Roméo, enfin Drago._

_Les chuchotements qui avaient commencé après l'arrêt brutal de Drago s'arrêtèrent net, ils étaient tous près à l' écouté._

_« Bien merci, je... écoutez moi, écoute moi, » dit il en se tournant vers Hermione. « Je suis loin d'être un Roméo, d'être **ton** Roméo. Je ne suis pas non plus Shakespeare, je ne peux pas faire ce qu'il a fait, écrire ce qu'il a écrit. Moi j'ai juste mes mots. Je n'ai pas non plus l'éloquence ni la grandeur de Roméo quand il déclame son amour pour Juliette. Moi, je n'ai que de simple mots pour te le déclarer : Je t'aime. Je sais, c'est fou, ça paraît improbable, et pourtant, rien ne me paraît plus possible que ça aujourd'hui. »_

_Drago s'arréta de parler, et le silence se fit dans la salle._

_Il reprit son souffle et reprit._

_« J'ai bien peur de t'avoir déçu, d'avoir complétement merdé, je ne suis qu'un homme, mais avec toi, j'ai l'impression d'être tellement plus fort. Je t'aime, et j'aime passé mes nuits à te le dire. J'aime tes yeux surtout quand tu es heureuse, car là ils semblent s'illuminer. J'aime ta bouche, j'aime les baisers qu'elle me donne, et les mots qu'elle prononce. J'aime tes mains, qui se posent sur les miennes en douceur, pour m' arrêté ou m'entrainé. J'aime tout en toi. J'aime ton rire qui résonne dans toute la pièce et qui est si entrainant. J'aime tes cheveux que toi tu détestes tant. J'aime l'expression que prend ton visage quand tu ne comprends pas quelque chose, surtout en potions! »_

_A ces derniers mots, les rires raisonnèrent dans la salle._

_« J'aurais sûrement pu trouver un autre lieu, un autre moment pour te le dire. Mais maintenant c'est parfait, car j'aime le fait que cela va te faire rougir. Alors Mesdames et Messieurs, excusez moi pour l'interruption, et nous allons maintenant reprendre le cours de la pièce. » finit Drago._

_**Roméo (Drago)**: Je te prends au mot! Appelle-moi seulement ton amour, et je reçois un nouveau baptême: désormais je ne suis plus Roméo.  
_

_**Juliette (Hermione d'un ton hésitant)**: Mais qui es-tu, toi qui, ainsi caché par la nuit, viens de te heurter à mon secret?  
_

_**Roméo**: Je ne sais par quel nom t'indiquer qui je suis. Mon nom, sainte chérie, m'est odieux à moi-même, parce qu'il est pour toi un ennemi: si je l'avais écrit là, j'en déchirerais les lettres.  
_

_**Juliette**: Mon oreille n'a pas encore aspiré cent paroles proférées par cette voix, et pourtant j,en reconnais le son. N'es-tu pas Roméo et un Montague?  
_

_**Roméo**: Ni l'un ni l'autre, belle vierge si tu détestes l'un et l'autre.  
_

_**Juliette**: Comment es-tu venu ici, dis-moi? et dans quel but? Les murs du jardin sont hauts et difficiles à gravir. Considère qui tu es: ce lieu est ta mort, si quelqu'un de mes parents te trouve ici.  
_

_**Roméo**: J'ai escaladé ces murs sur les ailes légères de l'amour: car les limites de pierre ne sauraient arrêter l'amour, et ce que l'amour peut faire, l'amour ose le tenter; voilà pourquoi tes parents ne sont pas un obstacle pour moi.  
_

_**Juliette**: S'ils te voient, ils te tueront._

_La représentation prit fin, tous avaient cru que l'interruption de Drago était juste une blague, un moyen de montrer l'entente entre les maisons. _

_Mais c'est là où ils avaient tort, car Drago était on ne peut plus sérieux, et il comptait bien le montrait de mille et une façons à Hermione._

_**FIN!!! xD**_

_**Vous en pensez quoi ?!? Reviews svp**_

_**A la prochaine ! **_

_**=)))**_


	16. Drole de vie

_**Une petite OS par pure envie ! =))**_

_**Bonne lecture !**_

_Drôle de vie_

_« Je m'appelle Drago Malfoy, j'ai 16 ans. Je suis le fils de Lucius Malfoy et de Narcissa Black._

_Depuis ma plus tendre enfance, on m'a toujours appris à me sentir au dessus des autres, pour plusieurs raisons, d'abord parce que je suis un Malfoy, et ensuite, parce que je suis un sang-pure._

_Quand je suis né, ma mère s'est occupé de moi seulement pendant un mois, puis c'est une nourrice qui c'est occupé de moi. _

_Étrange me direz vous ? A vrai dire, c'est tout à fait normal pour une famille de Sang-Pure. En effet, si les mères s'occupaient de leurs enfants, alors les sentiments rentreraient en compte, or les Sang-Pure n'ont pas le droit d'aimer._

_Jusqu'à mes six ans, c'est donc une nourrice qui c'est occupé de moi, puis l'année de mes six ans, eu lieu la cérémonie d'entrée dans le monde. Cette cérémonie nous fait connaître pour la première fois de tous, en effet, avant nos six ans, personne ne sait qui ont est. Non seulement, on se montre au monde, mais en plus, il nous tatoue à l'effigie de notre famille. _

_Je sais, dit comme ça, ça paraît assez barbare, mais en fait, c'est un simple tatouage, on nous tatoue le symbole de notre famille pour se reconnaître._

_Okay, maintenant, on ressemble à ces bêtes que l'on tatoue pour les reconnaître, je dois avouer que cela y ressemble un peu._

_Bref, après cette cérémonie, on rencontre les autres enfants de Sang-Pure qui ont notre âge, pour que l'on devienne « amis » avant notre entrée à Poudlard._

_Ah, Poudlard, la fameuse école de magie de Grande-Bretagne. Je n'aurais jamais cru que ce serait les meilleures années de toute ma vie, et pourtant..._

_Le premier jour, dans le train, j'ai rencontré la fille qui a changé ma vie, celle qui a permit à ces dernières années d'être les meilleures._

_C'est une fille extrêmement intelligente, elle est curieuse, et cherche à toujours tout savoir, même ce qu'il ne vaudrait mieux pas qu'elle sache. Elle n'arrive jamais à coiffer ses cheveux, et semble les détester, mais pour moi, ce sont toujours les plus beaux que je n'ai jamais vu. Elle a des yeux marrons, qui sont véritablement le reflet de son âme, ils pétillent quand elle est en colère, et quand vous vous retrouvez face à elle dans cet état là, vous ne pouvez que sourire tellement elle est jolie._

_Sa bouche, ah... et quelle bouche ! Elle se mord tout le temps les lèvres, quand elle est gêné, quand elle réfléchit, quand elle travaille.... Ça me rend tout simplement fou !_

_Et il y a son rire, ce rire si fabuleux, si magique, si entrainant. Quand il retentit dans une pièce, le temps semble s'arrêter, et tout le monde se tourne vers elle de façon à mieux le percevoir._

_C'est quelqu'un d'extrêmement sérieux, pour qui les études passent avant tout. Avant tout sauf avant ses amis. C'est une fille sur qui l'on peut toujours compter, quelqu'un qui sera toujours présente pour ses amis, et qui est prête à tout pour eux._

_Malheureusement, je ne peux pas me compter comme l'un deux. En effet, depuis que je suis né, on m'a appris à me sentir supérieur, mais aussi à haïr ceux qui me sont inférieur, et notamment, les né-moldu, ou Sang-de-bourbe comme aime les appeler mon père._

_Et forcément, il fallait qu'elle soit de ceux là. Alors moi, j'ai du la haïr, la mépriser, l'insulter, me sentir supérieur._

_Malheureusement, si je suis un très bon acteur, je n'arrive toujours à me convaincre moi même du fait que je ne dois pas l'aimer. Alors je l'observe à distance, l'admire à distance, l'aime à distance... »_

_« Granger ? Qu'est ce que tu... » commença Drago, avant d'apercevoir le cahier qu'elle tenait dans les mains._

_Il s'approcha rapidement d'elle et lui arracha des mains._

_« Je ne crois pas que quelqu'un t'ai permis de toucher à ça ! » s'exclame Drago._

_« Je...je suis désolé, enfin, je veux dire, je savais pas à qui c'était alors... » commença Hermione._

_« Tu as lu ? » demanda Drago._

_« Oh Merlin, ne me dis pas que tu la lu ? » ajouta t-il, comprenant la triste vérité._

_« Je suis désolé,sincèrement.... »_

_« Je me fous de tes excuses Granger ! »_

_« Tu as raison, à vrai dire, je suis pas désolé, car tu vois, j'ai lu ce que tu as écrit sur cette fille, et enfin, tu ne devrais pas être si triste, car si elle lisait ses mots, elle ne pourrait qu'être amoureuse de toi ! »_

_« Personne ne t'a demandé ton avis Granger !! » hurla Drago._

_« Je sais, je te dis seulement ce que j'en pense. Tu devrais peut-être essayer de lui en parler, et lui donner un chance ! »_

_« Sauf, elle et moi, on ne pourra jamais être ensemble d'accord ?! Alors garde tes grandes illusions pour toi, d'accord ? » lui répondit Drago d'un air las, avant de s'éloigner à grand pas._

_« Oh mais si Drago, on y arrivera, je t'en fais la promesse. » pensa Hermione._

_« Je t'aime... » murmura Drago, comme une réponse à la pensée informulée de Hermione._

_**Et voilà !!! Vous en pensez quoi ? Reviews svp ! XD**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**=))**_


	17. Aimer, c'est pour les faibles

_**Voilà une nouvelle OS, san réelle action, et triste. A vrai dire ça m'étonnerait que vous l'apprécier réellement, mais lisez là, et faites moi part de votre avis. =))**_

_**Bonne lecture.**_

_Aimer ? C'est pour les faibles._

_La vie, c'est bien mieux quand elle se vit à deux.  
__Tout se passe plus facilement, les galères, c'est à deux. Les embrouilles c'est à deux. Le bonheur, c'est à deux.  
__J'ai jamais pensé être fait pour ça. Le bonheur c'est pour les autres,jamais pour moi. Pas que je m'en plaigne,j'ai été éduqué à ne pas le regretter, mais je suis envieux.  
__Qui ne rêverait pas de connaître ce que vivent les autres ? J'ai toujours envié les autres, sans jamais le montrer, sans même osait me l'avouer.  
_

_Mais je ne suis pas prêt. Affronté la vérité ? Très peu pour moi. A dire vrai, les gens ont raisons quand ils disent que les Serpentards sont des trouillards.  
__Moi même,j'ai jamais osé affronter la vérité, bien trop compliqué, et ça fait bien trop mal.  
__Alors j'ai fermé les yeux, j'ai tenté d'oublier, j'ai tenté d'évincer ce sentiment grandissant en moi.  
__Les sentiments.... Autre chose qu'on ne m'a jamais appris. Aimer ? C'est pour les faibles. Haïr ? Là se trouve la force des grands hommes.  
__Alors j'ai haï, j'ai même détesté les pauvres élèves de ma maison, alors ne parlons pas de ceux des autres maisons._

_Mais vous voyez, la vie, c'est bien mieux quand elle se fait à deux.  
__Alors j'ai désespérément tenté d'ouvrir les yeux, d'enlever ses œillères qui m'empêchaient de voir le monde. Et puis j'ai grandi, et peu à peu, j'ai découvert le monde, et j'ai découvert à aimé.  
__Avant, je ne comprenais pas ceux qui disaient qu'aimé ca fait mal.  
__Et puis je t'ai aimé, et j'ai compris. L'amour que j'ai pour toi, c'est comme un poison qui me tue à petit feu. C'est comme, un coup de poignard, c'est perçant, ca fait mal, et tu en souffres avant d''en crever._

_Toi, ton sourire, tes yeux, ton rire, tout me fait mal, tout._

_Je n'essaie pas de t'amadouer avec ces mots, je veux juste que tu comprennes ce que je ressens jour après jour, à chaque fois que je te vois, à chaque fois que ton regard croise le mien, à chaque fois que je te parle._

_Alors pardonne moi, pardonne mes mots blessants, mes regards méchants, mes gestes stupides.  
__Je ne veux pas te faire de mal, mais je t'en fait à chaque fois que j'essaie de me dépêtrer de cet amour que je ressens pour toi._

_Mon père avait peut être raison, il ne faut pas aimé. Mais il avait tort sur un point, l'amour, c'est pas pour les faibles. Ça fait mal d'aimer, c'est comme une douleur sourde qui t'accompagne à chaque minute de la journée. Il faut être fort pour résister, ne pas plier, ne pas abandonner._

_Mais tu vois, je ne crois pas être assez fort pour ça. Ou alors, peut-être est-ce l'amour que je ressens pour toi qui est trop puissant._

_Dans tous les cas, je ne tiendrais pas, et même si j'arrivais à supporter cette douleur jusqu'à la fin de ma vie, il y aurait toujours quelqu'un pour me reprocher cet amour.  
__J'aurais beau faire semblant, mon père, mes amis, les tiens, tous me reprocheraient quelque chose sur lequel je n'ai pas de prise._

_Alors je t'en pris, pardonne moi, pardonne ma lâcheté. Mais j'y suis obligé, je dois t'oublier, je dois arrêter de t'aimer, arrêter de me faire souffrir pour rien.  
__Je t'en pris, ne me déteste pas plus que tu ne le fais déjà, je veux seulement que tu me comprennes. Je n'ai pas le choix, je n'ai jamais eu le choix, et je ne l'aurais jamais._

_Alors adieu. Notre histoire s'achève, et j'ai bien peur qu'elle n'ai jamais réellement commencé._

_Je te demanderais juste une seule chose,_

_Ne m'oublie pas._

_**Alors ? Je sais déjà ce que vous vous dites ! ^^**_

_**A la prochaine !**_

_**=))**_


	18. Je ne suis pas jalouse

**Une nouvelle petite OS, à vous de voir.**

_Je. Ne. Suis. Pas. Jalouse._

« Attends Granger, on peut se parler deux secondes ? »

« On a rien à se dire, Malfoy ! »

« Toi, peut-être, mais moi si ! »

« Et tu as peut-être envie de me parler, mais moi pas de t'écouter ! » termina Hermione.

Hermione laissa Malfoy près de la Grande Salle, se fondant dans la foule d'élèves qui se trouvait dans le Hall.

Mais c'était bien mal connaître Draco Malfoy que de croire qu'il allait laisser passer !

Et de sa voix la plus forte et la plus effrayante, Merlin seul sait combien elle en terrifie, il lui dit :

« Putain Hermione, tu ramènes tes fesses ici MAINTENANT ! »

Ouch, c'était aussi mal connaître Hermione Granger que de croire qu'elle l'écouterait sans rien dire.

« Pardon ? Tu te prends pour qui exactement Draco Malfoy. Il n'y a bien que ton nom de terrifiant, alors tes grands airs, tu les gardes pour les autres, et moi tu me laisse vivre ma vie, je me suis bien fait comprendre ? » s'exclama t-elle.

Il faut préciser qu'à ce stade tous les élèves présents dans le Hall les écoutait.

« Eh bien la prochaine fois tu m'écouteras ! »

« Je crois qu'il y à quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris ! Je. Ne. Veux. Pas. T'écouter. » prononça Hermione avec exagération, comme si elle parlait à un demeuré.

« Et je crois qu'il y a quelque chose que tu n'as pas compris. Je me fous que tu le veuilles ou pas, je veux comprendre ce qu'il t'arrive ! » répliqua Draco.

« Oh ce qui m'arrive ? Voyez vous ça, Mr s'intéresse finalement à ma petite personne ? »

« Mais qu'est ce que tu racontes ? Qu'est ce que tu veux dire exactement ? Sois clair ! »

« Je veux dire que tu ferais mieux d'aller voir ta future femme et me laisser tranquille ! » conclut Hermione, en lui tournant le dos.

Draco, qui avait finalement saisi le problème (comme quoi il n'est pas si bête), courut vers elle afin de la retenir.

« C'est moi, ou tu me fais une crise de jalousie ? » demanda t-il.

« Rêve toujours Malfoy, je ne suis pas jalouse ! »

« Si tu l'es ! »

« Non ! Et arrête de faire ton gamin ! » s'énerva t-elle.

« Très bien, mais tu es quand même jalouse... »

« Rahhh tu m'énerves ! »

Une fois de plus, Draco du la retenir, bien qu'il le fit beaucoup plus gentiment, beaucoup plus doucement, beaucoup plus tendrement;

« Attends, tu n'as pas à être jalouse, » dit-il.

« Je ne suis pas JALOUSE Malfoy, dans quelle langue faut il te le dire ? » répliqua Hermione.

« Bon très bien, tu n'est pas jalouse, mais en imaginant que tu le sois un jour, tu n'aurais aucune raison de l'être ! » continua Draco.

« Je n'ai aucune raison d'être un jour jalouse ! Peux tu me lâcher maintenant pour qu'on arrête de se donner en spectacle ? »

Mais au lieu de la lâcher, comme l'avait si gentiment demander Hermione, il se rapprocha encore plus d'elle.

« Je ne sais pas moi... Peut-être parce que je vais me marier avec Parkinson ? »

« Et ? Je me fous bien de Parkinson ! »

« Et tu as bien raison car elle ne présente aucun intérêt tandis... » commença Draco.

« EHHH » s'exclama Parkinson.

« La ferme Parkinson, » dirent à l'unisson Draco et Hermione.

« Je disais donc qu'elle n'avait aucun intérêt pour moi tandis que toi... » continua Draco, passant sa main dans les cheveux de Hermione, et caressant sa joue de son autre main. « Tandis que toi, je dois avouer que je vais avoir du mal à me passer toi... »

« Dommage ! Ce n'est pas avec moi que tu vas te marier ! Dans une autre vie peut-être ? » dit Hermione en échappant à Draco.

« On pourra régler ça maintenant ! » répliqua t-il.

« PARDON ? »

Cette fois ce fut Hermione et Pansy qui crièrent en même temps.

« Oui, » dit-il en s'adressant à Hermione. « Tu vois, il se trouve que par le plus grand des hasard, j'ai cette bague dans ma poche qui n'attend qu'un doigt où être passée... Qu'en dis tu ? » proposa Draco.

Hermione était bien trop choquée pour répondre. D'ailleurs, elle n'était pas la seule, le Hall si bruyant d'habitude était à cet instant plus silencieux qu'il ne l'avait jamais été.

Puis, Hermione sembla réaliser ce que Draco venait réellement de lui demander.

« Es tu sûre que mes doigts sont les plus appropriés ? » répondit-elle, le sourire aux lèvres.

« Moi, je pense qu'on devrait tester, juste pour voir, disons pendant quelques années ! On improvisera après... » répondit Draco.

Puis il s'approcha de Hermione et, sans la quitter des yeux, attrapa sa main et passa la bague à son doigt.

« Oui, je pourrais me laisser tenter, enfin seulement quelques années, hein ? »

« Ne t'inquiètes pas, que tu dis de, disons, 60 ans pour commencer ? » lui demanda Draco.

« Oui cela me sembla pas mal ! » plaisanta Hermione.

Draco la prit alors dans ses bras et l'embrassa, comme si c'était plus un besoin qu'une envie, comme si c'était plus une nécessité qu'un désir, et ce sous les yeux éberlués des autres élèves.

**J'ai honte me taper pas... ^^  
****Je sais elle est pas top, mais f***, j'avais quand même envie de la poster ! ^^**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	19. Et là, t'es tombé amoureux papa ?

**Ok, j'ai zappé, j'ai publié cette OS seule, en ayant oublié le 'recueil' ^^, je sais, je suis nouille ! xD Donc je la reposte ici, enjoy ! =)**

**Voila une petite OS que j'ai écrite entre deux crises d'insomnies, xD, j'espère que vous aimerez ! Elle différe des autres déclarations d'amour que j'ai pu faire, mais bon !**

**Bonne lecture ! =)**

_Et là, t'es tombé amoureux papa ?_

Dans les longs couloirs du Manoir, un petit garçon de cinq ans à peine se baladait. Il cherchait son père dans toutes les pièces du Manoir. Celui-ci lui avait en effet promis de lui raconter une histoire.

Parvenu dans l'aile Est du Manoir, le petit Thomas trouva enfin son père.

Assis à son bureau, son père l'impressionnait beaucoup, il faisait, selon les propres dires du jeune garçon, « grand comme les messieurs du ministre ».

Imposant, les traits marqués par une guerre affrontée bien trop jeune, Drago Malefoy avait toutefois gardé toute beauté. Ses cheveux, quoique plus court, étaient toujours d'un blond presque blanc. Ses yeux bleus, parfois gris notamment quand Thomas faisait tourner en bourrique le vieil elfe de maison du Manoir, imposaient le respect.

Apercevant enfin son fils, Drago s'exclama,

« Eh bien, que fais tu là ? Il est l'heure d'aller se coucher jeune homme ! Allez hop, au lit ! »

A ses mots, Thomas se figea, il ne pouvait pas lui faire ça, il avait promis.

« Mais papa, tu m'as promis de me raconter **l'**histoire ! » gémit le petit garçon.

S'il y avait bien une chose que Thomas savait faire du haut de ses cinq ans, c'était amadouer son père. Oh oui, Drago avait beaucoup de mal à résister à son fils, il faut dire que c'était le premier. Aussi, quand il vit les yeux du petit garçon se remplirent de larmes, quand il aperçut la lèvre tremblante de son fils, Drago Malefoy craqua.

Il fit alors signe à son fils de s'approcher. Il le prit dans ses bras pour l'asseoir sur ses genoux et lui dit finalement

«Alors bonhomme, tu veux que je te raconte quelle histoire ? »

« Mais papa, » répliqua le garçon, « tu sais bien ! Je veux **L'**histoire ! »

« Ah, je vois… Mais vois tu, cette histoire, tout le monde ne peut pas l'entendre, » dit son père d'un air mystérieux.

« Oui mais à moi tu la racontes, hein papa ? C'est mon histoire à moi aussi maman elle a dit ! »

« Ah si maman la dit, ça change tout. Ouvre grand tes oreilles, mais quand j'ai finit, au lit ! » répondit Draco

« Promis papa, promis. Allez raconte ! »

Draco installa plus confortablement son fils sur ses genoux, puis commença à raconter.

« Ferme les yeux mon fils et maintenant, imagin. Tu te trouves à Poudlard, dans la grande salle. Ta mère est comme toujours assise à la table de sa maison, entouré par Tonton Harry et Tonton Ron. Moi je suis à ma table, entouré de personnes auxquelles je ne fais pas attention, car tu vois, comme à chaque repas, j'observe ta maman. Mais ce soir là, la tranquillité u repas fut vite brisée. Quelques mangemorts s'étaient introduits dans… »

« Non papa, » le coupa Thomas. « Passe ce passage. J'aime pas ce passage, saute le ! »

« Mais ça fait partit de l'histoire Thomas. »

« Oui, mais j'aime pas. A chaque fois, maman et toi vous êtes blessé dans cette partie de l'histoire, et je veux pas moi ! »

« Très bien, très bien, » dit Draco, qui pensait que décidemment, l'histoire était de jour en jour transformée au gré de son fils.

« Ta maman et moi, on s'est retrouvé à l'infirmerie ce soir là, et ta maman, ça l'a beaucoup étonné de me voir là. »

« Et pourquoi Papa ? » demanda Thomas, comme il le faisait à chaque fois de ce moment précis de l'histoire.

« Eh bien tu vois, j'était blessé à cause de cet événement dont je ne dois pas parler, et ta maman ne trouvait pas normal que moi, je sois blessé. Elle et moi étions peu blessés comparé à d'autres. Alors, pour ne par encombrer inutilement l'infirmerie, on est rentré dans nos appartements communs de préfets en chef. »

« Papa, papa, c'est quoi un préfet en chef ? »

« Thomas, tu sais très bien ce que c'est ! »

« Oui mais si tu dis pas, eh ben c'est pas l'histoire ! » répliqua l'enfant.

Décidemment, c'était lui qui décidait de leur histoire.

« Très bien. Les préfets en chef ce sont des personnes qui surveillent et punissent les autres élèves. »

« Et toi, tu aimais bien punir ? » demanda Thomas.

« Oui Thomas, » dit d'un air las son père. « Mais maintenant, tu arrêtes de m'interrompre, ou je ne raconte plus ! »

Thomas fit la moue mais se tut, bien trop heureux d'entendre l'histoire.

« On est donc rentré ensemble dans nos appartements, et nous avons discuté un peu car ni l'un ni l'autre n'avions envie d'aller nous coucher après ce qui venait d'arriver. C'est ce soir là que, pour la première fois, ta maman accepta de dormir avec moi. »

« Eh papa, pourquoi les grandes personnes elles dorment ensemble dans le même lit ? » demanda Thomas, faisant fi de l'interdiction de son père qui ne s'en offusqua pas.

« Parce qu'elles le désirent Thomas. »

« Et moi aussi je vais le désirer quand je serais grand ? »

« Si tu es comme moi, tu le désireras beaucoup, » dit Draco, un sourire aux lèvres.

« Et ça veut dire qu'on s'aime quand on fait ça ? »

« Pas toujours. »

« Et là, t'es tombé amoureux papa ? » le questionna Thomas.

« Oh non mon chéri, ça c'est bien plus tard, quand j'ai enfin ouvert les yeux… » répondit Draco.

« Et c'est quand plus tard ? »

« Plus tard c'est un passage que tu vas vouloir que je saute. »

« Et comment t'as su papa ? » demanda l'enfant.

« Je ne voyais plus qu'elle, je ne voulais qu'une chose, être avec elle, je voulais la faire rire, ne plus la voir pleuré… »

« C'est ça être amoureux ? » le coupa Thomas. « Parce que moi, je vois plus que Rose ces temps ci, tous les autres ils sont partis. Et quand elle a pleuré, eh ben moi je voulais pas la voir pleurer, alors j'ai chanté pour elle papa. Comme tu fais pour maman. Et elle a rit, comme maman, moi j'était tout content qu'elle rit. Je suis amoureux papa ? Moi, ça me fait peur d'être amoureux, parce que tu vois… » continua Thomas.

Draco fit peu attention à c qu'il put dire après. Il lui rappelait tellement sa mère dans ces moments là. Il avait toujours une question à poser, toujours quelque chose à dire. Elle, sa mère, la femme de sa vie…

Une voix le ramena à la réalité.

« Eh bah alors, on est toujours pas couché jeune homme ? » s'exclama une voix familière.

« Mamaaaaaaan ! » s'écria Thomas en lui sautant dans les bras.

« N'essaie pas de m'amadouer jeune homme. Tu devrais être au lit depuis longtemps ! »

« Mais maman, papa il avait promis de me raconter l'histoire ! »

« Eh bien maintenant, c'est finit. Tu files au lit, allez zou ! Je vais venir te faire un bisou. »

Sans dire un mot, le petit garçon traîna des pieds jusqu'à son père, comme s'il portait toute la peine du monde. Il l'embrassa et le fixa, suppliant.

« Ne me regarde pas comme ça, j'ai encore plus peur que toi de ta mère ! »

Cette dernière rit tandis que Thomas passait la porte du bureau de son père.

« Ainsi, je suis terrifiante Mr Malefoy ? »

« Vous ne pouvez pas savoir à quel point, Mme Malefoy. »

« Oh, dans ce cas, je ferais mieux de vous laisser seul la nuit, » dit-elle, s'approchant de son mari. « Histoire que vous ne fassiez pas de cauchemars ! »

« Il en est hors de question, » commença Draco tout en l'attirant vers lui. « Tu es à moi pour toujours Hermione… » ajouta t-il avant de l'embrasser.

**Alors ? Vous en pensez quoi ?  
****N'est ce pas mignon tout plein ? Mdr  
****Si l'envie vous en prend, sachez que je ne suis pas du genre à refuser les reviews, mdr.**

**A la prochaine !  
****=))**


	20. Briser la glace

**Ô inspiration quand tu nous tiens… ! =)**

**En espérant que ce nouvel OS vous plaise, je vous souhaite une bonne lecture !  
****Et si par hasard, vous voulez m'en donner aussi par quelques uns de vos reviews, n'hésitez pas ! ^^**

_Briser la glace_

_C'est comme ça que tout avait vraiment commencé entre elle et moi, entre nous, par ces simples mots…_

« Bon, Malefoy, je crois qu'il est temps de briser la glace. »

« Briser la glace ? Granger entre toi et moi, il n'y a pas qu'une glace mais carrément la calotte glaciaire alors non, je ne pense pas qu'il soit temps. »

« Tu es nul Malefoy, tu le sais ça ? »

« Et toi Granger, tu es chiante, tu le sais ça ? »

»Tu vois, on vient déjà de se trouver un point commun ! On ne peut pas s'arrêter en si bon chemin ! »

»Granger, pose ta putain de question qui fait que tu m'empêches d'être tranquille et ensuite laisse moi en paix ! »

« Tu étais ou cet été ? Pourquoi personne n'a eu de nouvelle de toi ? »

« Qu'est ça peut te faire Grangie, je t'ai manqué peut être ? »

« Oui, j'ai du me passer de mon animal de compagnie pendant deux mois, ma  
petite fouine ! »

Drago lui lança un regard noir puis reprit le livre qu'il avait posé au début de sa conversation avec Hermione.

« Je m'ennuiiie! »

« Et moi tu m'ennuis, tais toi ! »

« Distrais moi ! »

« Granger, que ce soit clair, toi et moi on est pas pote, je ne suis pas ton animal de compagnie et tu me fous la paix ! On avait un deal, tu posais ta question et tu te taisais! »

« Oui et dans le deal, tu devais y répondre ! »

« J'ai répondu, mais on n'a jamais précise que la réponse devait te convenir, princesse ! »

« Ca semblait évident, je pensais que même ton cerveau réduit de Serpentard comprendrait ça ! »

Passablement énervé, Drago reposa son livre, se disant que de toute façon il ne serait pas tranquille tant qu'il ne lui répondrait pas.

« Bon, qu'est ce que tu veux savoir ? »

« Je te l'ai déjà dit, Malefoy ! »

« Ecoute Granger, je sais que ça va être dur à accepter, mais le monde ne tourne pas autour de toi, et ce n'est pas parce que tu n'as pas eu de mes nouvelles que personne n'en a eu ! Contente, je peux lire maintenant ? »

« Ah, oui ? Et qui en as eu alors hein ? Car personne ne m'en a parlé ! »

« Potter. Donc maintenant, si tu veux prendre la tête de quelqu'un tu vas le voir LUI et pas MOI ! C'est clair ? »

Hermione se tut les minutes qui suivirent s'interrogeant sur les motivations qu'avait pu avoir Harry pour ne pas lui confier l'existence de cette lettree

« Et tu étais où ? »

« Ma parole tu es plus têtue qu'un veracrasse ! J'avais dit une question ! »

« Et alors ? Depuis quand j'écoutes ce que tu dis exactement ? Allez dis moi ! »

« En mission pour l'ordre ! Donc maintenant, ce n'est pas Potter ni moi que tu dois ennuyer, mais Dumbledore ! Alors vas le voir et reste dans son bureau un petit moment tu veux ! »

« Et quel genre de mission ? »

« A ton avis miss-je-sais-tout ? Dumbledore avait besoin d'un nouveau livreur de bonbons ! »

« Tu vois, le problème Malefoy, c'est que quand tu t'essayes a l'humour, tu parais toujours aussi froid et sarcastique ! »

« Et tu t'es jamais dit que c'était peut être parce que ce n'était pas de l'humour ? »

Drago reprit son livre, pour faire comprendre à Hermione que la discussion était close, mais c'était bien mal connaître la Gryffondor.

« Et pourquoi tu m'as pas donné de nouvelles ? »

« Granger..., » dit Drago d'une voix menaçante.

« S'il te plait répond moi, je te promet que c'est la dernière question ! »

Drago souffla un bon coup en se disant que de toute manière ça ne pouvait pas être pire.

« Et pourquoi je t'en aurais donné, hein? »

« Peut être parce que je me suis inquiétée crétin ! »

A ces mots, Drago haussa les sourcils, étonné par la réponse de la jeune fille mais aussi par la sincérité qu'il percevait dans sa voix.

« Je t'avais dit que tu ne devais pas t'inquiéter bon sang ! Est ce qu'un jour tu feras ce que je te demande ? »

« Rêve pas trop Drago, te contrarier est mon passe temps préféré !" dit Hermione.

Elle baissa la tête quelques instant puis reprit,

« Et en quoi, c'est anormal que je m'inquiète hein ? Tu disparais du jour au lendemain, personne ne veut me dire où tu es parti, TU ne m'as pas dit où tu étais parti et surtout, surtout je n'ai aucune nouvelle de toi pendant l'été ! »

Puis elle baissa la voix avant de continuer,

« J'avais peur Drago. Peur non pas qu'il t'arrive quelque chose car tu es plus fort que ces fichus Mangemorts, mais peur que tu regrettes ce qui c'était passé entre nous deux. »

A ces mots, ce fut au tour de Drago de baisser la tête. Oui il regrettait, il ne regrettait pas que ce soit arrivé, mais juste les conditions dans lesquelles ça c'était passé. Et s'il n'avait pas donné de nouvelle et qu'il n'en avait pas parlé depuis qu'il était revenu c'était seulement par peur. Peur d'être rejeté par celle qu'il aimait, peur qu'elle se moque de lui... Peur tout simplement.

Mais en entendant ce qu'elle disait, il comprit qu'il avait eu tort, qu'elle, elle ne regrettait rien. Et maintenant, il n'avait qu'une hâte, lui faire comprendre que lui non plus, il ne regrettait pas...

Au même moment, dans la tour des Gryffondors, Harry reposa au fond de sa valise une lettre avant de quitter son dortoir.  
S'il on s'approchait de plus près, on pouvait voir deux feuilles de parchemins. Sur le premier, on pouvait y lire ces mots :

_Potter,  
_

_Je hais devoir faire ça, mais tu dois me rendre un service. Je suis sûre que tu es déjà au courant de ma mission, le vieux fou n'aurait sûrement jamais prit la décision sans en parler à St. Potter au préalable… Enfin, je m'égard. _

_Je ne serais pas de retour avant la fin de l'été, enfin si tout se passe bien, alors rend moi un service, prend soin de Hermione.  
Oui, Potty, tu n'es pas plus bigleux qu'avant, j'ai bien dit Hermione !  
N'essaie pas de chercher pourquoi, tu n'arriverais qu'à te faire mal a ta petite tête de balafrée !  
Si tout ce passe pour le mieux, je rentrerais vite et entier, mais au cas ou, rends moi un deuxième service, donne lui cette lettre ! Et sans la lire Potter, sinon je serais très fâché et je pense que tu ne veux pas connaître la douleur de voir un Malefoy en colère !_

_Avec toute ma haine,_  
_Drago Malefoy._

_P.s: tu as intérêt à détruire cette lettre, si quelqu'un tombe dessus je nierais n'avoir jamais écrit une lettre te demandant de m'aider._

Le deuxième parchemin était en parti caché par le premier, mais l'on pouvait encore distinguer ces quelques mots,

_Je n'ai pas pu et n'aurai peut-être jamais la chance de te le dire de vive voix, alors je te l'écris, histoire de ne pas vivre dans les regrets... Enfin mourir avec des regrets.  
Toi et moi, Ca fait longtemps. Nous, c'est tout récent. Tu regrettes peut être cette nuit, mais saches que moi non, et que si j'ai eu le courage de faire cette fichue mission c'est parce que j'avais l'espoir de te revoir et de pouvoir te serrer dans mes bras.  
J'espère être celui qui te donneras cette lettre, histoire de profiter du sourire qui ne manqueras pas de d'orner ton visage si tel est le cas.  
J'espère qu'il n'y aura plus de toi et moi, et seulement un nous.  
J'espère que tu verras en moi plus le Drago que le Malefoy.  
Et j'espère être un jour digne d'être l'élu de ton cœur.  
Saches que tu es déjà celle du mien, et que ni le temps, ni nos proches ne changeront cela.  
Tu es Hermione Granger, et moi Drago Malefoy. Et si tu l'acceptes, ce sera Nous contre Eux._

**Je sais que c'est assez court, mais j'espère que ça vous aura quand même plu ! :-)**

**A la prochaine, je n'ose trop vous dire quand !  
****=))**


	21. The one that got away

**Je viens de me rendre compte que j'avais posté ca ailleurs, donc je le remets à la bonne place avec tous les autres OS ! Voila voila, bisous**

**J'espère qu'il vous plaira ! Bonne lecture ! =)**

_The one that got away_

C'était maintenant ou jamais. Je savais qu'il était parti en mission avec Potter, tu étais donc seule chez toi, la fille Weasley, enceinte de 8 mois, étant chez ses parents pour ne pas rester seule.

Je ne pouvais pas me décourager, non pas cette fois.

Alors que j'avançais vers la maison, tu ouvris la porte, souriante, mais quand tu me vis, tu te figeas.

« Draco… »

« Bonjour Hermione. »

« C'est, c'est vraiment toi ? » demanda-t-elle, comme si elle voyait un revenant.

C'est un peu ce que j'étais, un revenant, un survivant, celui qu'on n'attendait pas, celui qu'on était sûr de voir revenir les pieds devant.

« Je croyais que tu étais…. » balbutia-t-elle.

« Je sais, c'était voulu. J'avais besoin de ce temps, de ce temps pour moi, loin de tout, loin de… »

« Loin de moi ? » dit-elle.

« Aussi. Tu dois me comprendre Hermione, » commençais je, rapidement coupé par elle.

« Te comprendre, tu dis ? Eh bien, toi, comprends que je ne veux pas te voir ! Je suis heureuse maintenant ! »

« Avec la belette, hein ? »

« Avec Ron, » dit-elle, insistant sur le prénom du rouquin.

Comme si ça pouvait changer quelque chose, le jour où je l'appellerais par son prénom sera le jour où le Balafré ne sera plus balafré.

« Laisses-moi au moins une chance de t'expliquer. »

« Comme toi tu m'as donné une chance de te retenir ? De te rendre heureux ? » rétorqua t -elle. « Je ne suis plus la même, cinq ans ont passé, tu ne peux pas t'attendre à ce que je te saute dans les bras. »

« Je le sais, ma Hermione, et je n'en attendais pas moins de toi. Je te demande juste quelques minutes de ton temps, je t'en prie… »

Tu semblas t'étonner, peut-être par mes mots. Je t'avais quitté froid comme la glace, et cinq ans plus tard, j'étais prêt à me mettre à genoux pour que tu m'accordes une seconde de ton temps.

« J'ai déconné, le jour où je suis partie a sûrement été la pire journée de ma vie. Mère…mère venait de mourir et j'avais l'impression d'avoir tout perdu. La guerre m'avait déjà pris mon père, mes amis et voilà que quelques jours plus tard, elle me prenait aussi ma mère. Et puis il y avait toi. J'avais, je ne sais pas si on pouvait déjà appeler ça des sentiments, mais une chose est sûre, tu étais loin de me laisser indifférent. Mais quand elle est morte, j'ai eu le sentiment que mon monde s'écroulait, la seule personne qui m'avait jamais aimé, me quittait à son tour. »

Je repris mon souffle, incertain de ce que tu allais dire quand j'aurais fini de parler.

« Tu es la seule à être venu me voir après son enterrement, » repris je. « La seule qui se soit donnée la peine de venir voir la larve que j'étais devenu, mais tu étais aussi la seule que je ne voulais pas voir. Toute ces années auprès de toi, je n'avais que lâche et faible, et quand Tu-sais-qui est mort, je m'étais promis de devenir l'homme que j'aurais dû être, un homme différent de son père, un homme prêt à soulever des montagnes pour celle qu'il aime. Mais j'ai merdé, Hermione, j'ai merdé comme je l'ai fait à chaque fois. Après que tu sois repartie ce jour-là, j'ai eu l'impression que le seul moyen de m'en sortir, c'était de partir. J'étais qu'un petit garçon, un petit garçon terrifié qui croyait avoir tout perdu, alors qu'il lui restait la chose la plus importante, toi. »

Tu restas là, sans rien dire.

« Hermione, dis quelque chose, s'il te plait. N'importe quoi. Hurle, insulte moi, pleure, mais dis quelque chose. »

Après ce qui me parut une éternité, tu laissas échapper,

« Je suis enceinte, Draco. »

« De lui ? »

« Oui, » laissa-t-elle échapper dans un murmure. « SI seulement… Je suis désolée. »

« Si seulement quoi ? Si seulement j'avais réagi plus tôt ? Si seulement je n'avais pas été lâche ? » explosais je. « Tu sais quoi ? Ça n'a pas d'importance, enceinte ou pas, je ne laisserais pas tomber. Cet enfant, je saurais l'aimer comme le mien. J'ai déjà fait l'erreur de te laisser m'échapper une fois, je ne le referais pas. Je serais toujours près de toi, elle le jour où tu voudras te moi, tu n'auras qu'un geste à faire. »

Puis je me suis éloigné, mais j'avais comme cette conviction qu'un jour, je saurais rattraper toutes les erreurs que j'ai pu faire, je saurais être à la hauteur pour toi, et ce jour-là, peut être pourrons nous enfin être ensemble …

Et je l'ai vu, ton fils, blond comme les blés, un sourire laissant découvrir deux dents manquantes.

Non, ce n'était pas fini Hermione, ça ne l'a jamais été, malgré mon départ, malgré ces cinq années. Tu as toujours été à moi, et je n'ai jamais survécu que pour te revoir.

Et puis, tu le sais Hermione, les âmes sœurs finissent par se trouver quand elles savent s'attendre.

**Alors ? Dites-moi ce que vous en pensez ! :) Sachant que je sais déjà que c'est court, très court ! ^^**

**Oh, et pour ceux qui se posent la question, Draco cite Théophile Gautier pour la dernière phrase. J'ai toujours beaucoup aimé cette citation de T. Gautier, j'espère qu'elle vous plait aussi, en plus elle colle parfaitement à la situation ! =D**

**A la prochaine !  
=))**


End file.
